Meant To Be
by L'air
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Une nuit de passion mène à des conséquences dramatiques qui changent la guerre complètement. Harry doit se cacher pour se protéger lui et son secret le mieux gardé. Mais ce secret va-t-il amener Tom et Harry ensemble? Seulement si c'est Destiné à Être. MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Meant to be**

**(Destiné à Être)**

**Chapitre 1**

Il court. C'est tout ce qu'il peut faire.

Courir.

Courir. Et ne pas se faire attraper.

Il avait été séparé de ses amis quand un raid s'était déclenché soudainement lors de ses achats à Pré-au-Lard , maintenant il est perdu. Il ne sait pas où il est, mais il ne peut pas s'arrêter pour le savoir. Il blâme sa stupidité pour avoir baissé sa garde. Avec toutes les attaques récentes dernièrement il aurait du s'en douter. Mais il ne peut plus rien faire maintenant.

Ils sont après lui, et ils sont proches. Il peut le sentir. Il a eu de la chance jusqu'ici d'avoir pris la fuite pendant si longtemps . S'ils l'attrapent, il est impossible de dire ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire. Surtout si ils l'amènent à Lui. Il frissonne à l'idée d'être amené face à Lui ; Il pourrait ne pas y avoir de prochaine fois s'il est attrapé.

Les arbres sont partout, limitant sa vision et le dissimulant mais aussi dissimulant ses ennemis. Il doit être vigilant et prudent pour ne pas les avertir de son emplacement. Il doit se mettre en sécurité avant qu'ils ne le trouvent. Il espère que ses amies vont bien, qu'ils sont en sécurité.

La magie dans l'air est épaisse et lourde des affrontements constants qu'il a eu avec eux. Se cachant là où il peut et se battant quand il le faut, mettant hors d'état de nuire autant qu'il peut mais il y en a trop pour qu'il puisse tout gérer, il doit se mettre en sécurité. Si seulement il n'y avait pas de sort anti-transplanage il serait capable de partir plus tôt mais il doit trouver où ce sort s'arrête.

L' Adrénaline vibre tout le long de son être, lui permettant de poursuivre, mais il se fatigue et il commence à ralentir. Il s'arrête finalement pour reprendre son souffle et se cache derrière un épais buisson. Gardant un œil alerte au moindre signe de mouvement. Il jette un coup d'oeil derrière le buisson et quand la vue est libre il se déplace rapidement derrière un arbre puis un autre. Encore un peu et il est certain de quitter cette forêt. Il peut sentir où le sort s'arrête, juste quelques pas plus loin.

Un éclair de lumière est le seul avertissement qu'il reçoit alors qu'un sort le frappe dans le dos, le prenant au dépourvu. _J'aurai du être plus prudent_, pense-t-il alors qu'il se retourne pour les regarder, des masques blancs brillants dans l'obscurité, souriants narquoisement de triomphe. Il essaie de lutter contre les effets du sort, mais il en est incapable. Harry Potter cligne des yeux lentement vers eux avant de céder à l'inconscience.

xxx

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était dans une pièce sous-terraine. _Je dois être dans les dongeons_, il pensa pour lui-même. Il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé et maudit à nouveau sa stupidité. _J'aurai dû être plus prudent_._ Comment je vais me sortir de là cette fois? _Il fouilla dans ses poches et comme il s'en doutait sa baguette avait disparue. _Putain !_

Harry regarda autour de lui avec plus d'attention et remarqua que la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait n'avait pas de fenêtres, ni de porte d'ailleurs ; juste des murs de briques. _Comment je sors de là ? En y pensant, comment je suis arrivé ici? _Il fit le tour des quatre murs mais ne sentit rien. La pièce était froide et dépouillée, mais il y avait un courant d'air qui venait de quelque part et qui le faisait frissonner donc il devait y avoir une porte quelque part, il ne pouvait juste pas la voir.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me garder là dedans, » il cria, tournant sur lui-même confus. « Je trouverai un moyen de sortir et m'échapper. » Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Il suivit le courant d'air et devina l'emplacement de la porte. ll pressa contre le mur quelques fois mais rien ne se passa. Donc tout ce qu'il avait à faire était attendre.

Harry dû s'endormir car la chose qu'il distingua ensuite fut le son de pierres en mouvement qui le réveilla. Il bondit et se prépara à prendre la fuite.

Un rire perçant rencontra ses oreilles mais contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait pas devant, mais derrière lui. « Merde ! » il maudit et essaya de se retourner, mais un sort le frappa dans le dos. _Pas encore_, il parvint à penser avant que tout ne devienne noir à nouveau.

Note de l'auteur : **j'espère que ça vous a plu ! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meant To Be**

**(Destiné à être)**

**Chapitre 2**

Harry se réveilla tout à coup comme s'il avait été plongé dans l'eau et se redressa, clignotant bêtement des yeux et regardant autour de lui. Il était dans une grande pièce sombre, apparemment dans un sous-sol, mais il y avait des fenêtres, seulement couvertes... Les murs étaient humides, couverts de mousse et de lierre sortants de la fenêtre brisée. La poussière couvrait tout. Il semblait qu'il n'y avait pas eu un bon nettoyage ici depuis quelques années. Ensuite il remarqua qu'il était entouré.

"Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien. Regardez qui a finalement décidé de se joindre à nous. "

Harry se tendu à la voix familière. La voix qui était dans ses cauchemars, la voix qui appartenait à l'homme qui lui avait tout pris et qui continuait de faire de sa vie un enfer. Harry leva les yeux vers l'homme à la face de serpent et aux yeux rouges qu'il avait vu dans le Département des Mystères « Voldemort, » cracha-t-il. « Où m'as-tu amené? »

« Allons Harry. Surveille tes manières, » dit Voldemort avec un sourire tandis que ses partisans ricanèrent d'amusement, « Pas besoin d'être impoli. »

« Bien, » répondit Harry sèchement, et fit une révérence théâtrale autant qu'il put de sa position à genoux « My Lord (1). Où suis-je? »

« Moque toi de moi autant que tu le souhaites, Potter. Je ne m'en souci pas. Mais je vais répondre à ta question. Ceci, » dit Voldemort désignant la pièce autour de lui, « Est mon ancestrale demeure. »

« Vraiment? » demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui les murs pourris et la pierre craquelée, « Ça ne ressemble pas à grand chose. » murmura Harry discrètement.

« C'est aussi le lieu de ta mort, » dit Voldemort en l'ignorant, « Tu vas mourir ce soir » dit-il avec une joie évidente.

« Tu as répété ça pendant ces dix dernières années et je suis toujours debout, » dit Harry avec un sourire narquois.

Voldemort fronça les sourcils: « Cela va s'arrêter, maintenant. » dit-il catégoriquement, en brandissant sa baguette.

Harry paniqua, il ne pouvait pas mourir ici. Il devait vivre. Il était celui qui devait survivre. « Attend! Tu ne vas pas me laisser me battre? N'est-ce pas ça l'étiquette correcte? »

Voldemort s'arrêta, « Ton insolence est frustrante. Mais tu as raison. Pas que cela fasse une grande différence. Donnez-lui sa baguette, » il ordonna.

Bellatrix s'avança et lui jeta sa baguette, qu'Harry rattrapa adroitement. Il regarda sa baguette et fronça le nez avec dégoût et essuya théâtralement celle-ci sur sa robe, s'attirant un cri perçant de la sorcière.

« Bella, » mis en garde Voldemort et elle se recula se contentant de lui envoyer un regard malveillant. « Maintenant, » dit Voldemort descendant de son estrade, « Nous allons commencer. »

« Tu as fais une grosse erreur, » dit Harry se mettant en position de combat.

« Nous verrons cela, » dit Voldemort faisant signe à ses Mangemorts de se reculer.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux pendant une minute avant que Voldemort fasse un mouvement. Il pointa sa baguette vers lui et ouvrit la bouche pour lancer un sort. Mais Harry fut plus rapide. « Deducere laquearia, » dit-il et pointa sa baguette vers le haut et un jet de lumière orange s'écrasa contre le plafond.

Les yeux de Voldemort s'agrandirent en colère « NON! » cria-t-il avant que le plafond ne s'effondre entre eux.

« Comme je l'ai dit, grosse erreur, » cria Harry et il se retourna et courut vers la double porte, dégageant les débris et les Mangemorts hors de son chemin lorsqu'ils se placèrent sur sa route. Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment, quelque chose allait se passer s'il restait ici plus longtemps. Il lui fallait trouver un moyen de sortir.

Dieu merci, les Mangemorts de rangs inférieurs étaient à l'arrière parce qu'il était assez facile de s'en débarrasser, mais là où il leur manquait la technique ils se surpassaient en nombre. _Putain allez en enfer ! ça ne s'arrête jamais? _Il pensa alors qu'il en stupéfia deux autres qui firent un joli tas. _Enfin, enfin_ ! Il vit un passage libre vers les portes et l'espoir de la liberté. Il courut en avant gardant les portes dans sa ligne de mire alors qu'il esquivait et se frayait un chemin à travers les mangemorts et leurs sortilèges.

Harry couru à travers les portes, les ferma et les scella ensembles. _Ça devrait les retenir un peu_. Il pensa et se retourna « Ah, putain ! » siffla-t-il en regardant l'étendu du couloir avec des portes de chaque côté menant dieu sait où. « C'est pas bon, » murmura-t-il et il bondit alors qu'ils se mettaient à frapper la porte derrière lui. « Je suppose que je vais devoir m'y mettre alors, »

Il poursuivit dans le couloir et choisit une porte au hasard sur sa gauche, l'ouvrit, espérant que c'était la bonne

* * *

**(1) : J'aime bien garder le « My Lord », ça rajoute un petit plus et c'est plus esthétique que le « Mon Seigneur » ! Mais si vraiment ça dérange je peux le changer...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Meant To Be**

**(Destiné à Être)**

**Chapitre 3**

« Attrapez-le! » cria Voldemort poussant un Mangemort près de lui hors de son chemin. Il regarda Harry disparaître par la porte de l'autre côté de la pièce avec colère. Il avait été trompé une fois de plus par ce gamin. Mais dès qu'il aurait mis la main sur lui, il n'y aurait rien pour l'arrêter. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis? » cria-t-il alors que ses partisans luttaient pour passer à travers le désordre. Voldemort roula des yeux et fit sauter les décombres. Et les Mangemorts commencèrent immédiatement à gravir les décombres pour obéir à ses ordres._ Je suis entouré d'idiots _! pensa-t-il et il se mit en marche pour trouver et tuer Potter une bonne fois pour toutes.

xxx

Harry dévala encore une autre série d'escaliers et couru à travers un couloir, _Merde. Cet endroit est tellement grand, _pensa-t-il alors qu'il regarda derrière lui et foudroya un Mangemort par dessus la rampe qui était dans son dos. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour admirer toutes les tapisseries exquises et les œuvres d'arts qui ornaient les murs car il était trop occupé à essayer de trouver la sortie. Mais de ce qu'il pouvait voir du coin de œil, elles avaient l'air très anciennes et coûteuses. Harry était bien sur perdu alors que la porte qu'il traversa était la mauvaise, tout comme celle d'après, et celle encore après. Cela le menait seulement de plus en plus profondément dans la maison et de plus en plus perdu, les Mangemorts le rattrapaient ayants l'avantage de connaitre la demeure. Et bien sur Voldemort était juste derrière eux aussi. Il pouvait l'entendre le railler.

Tournant à travers un autre couloir, il arriva devant une magnifique double-porte. Il n'y avait nulle part d'autre où aller car c'était une impasse. _Allons-y_, pensa-t-il en tirant la poignée de la porte, mais c'était verrouillé. _Putain! _Il jura.

« Il n'y a nulle part où tu puisses aller Potter » murmura Voldemort caressant sa baguette, « Abandonne. »

Harry fouetta l'air autour de lui et le regarda en essayant un Alohomora silencieux, mais ça ne fonctionna pas non plus. Il lança un regard à Voldemort et le vit sourire narquoisement à mesure qu'il avançait vers lui. Harry grogna de frustration. « **Ouvre-toi putain**! » il siffla à la porte.

Miraculeusement, la porte s'ouvrit. _Huh_, pensa-t-il en saisissant la porte, il se glissa à l'intérieur et la claqua pour la fermer tandis qu'un sort frappa la porte. Avec un regard rapide autour de lui il conclu, en plus de l'indication du mot de passe en Fourchelangue, que c'était la chambre de Voldemort. _Super, juste ma chance, il fallait que ce soit SA chambre. _Fidèle à son nom de Serpentard, la salle avait été aménagée en vert et argent. Il y avait une garde-robe dans le coin, un bureau contre le mur, et un grand lit au centre. C'était assez joli en considérant le fait que c'était la chambre d'un Dark Lord(1). Là encore il voulait le meilleur.

Harry plongea rapidement sous le lit alors qu'un Lord Voldemort en colère ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui.

« Allons, Harry. Ce n'est vraiment pas poli d'entrer dans la chambre des gens sans leur permission. »

« Alors tu devrais avoir un meilleur mot de passe, » répondit Harry et évita un sort qui vola vers lui « Tu sais, c'est pas poli d'essayer de tuer quelqu'un pendant une conversation non plus, mais depuis quand est-ce important pour toi, » répondit Harry sortant de l'autre côté du lit.

Après avoir échangé quelques mots de plus, ils commencèrent à se jeter des sorts l'un à l'autre. Chacun tentait de déconcentrer l'autre, Voldemort essayant de se rapprocher de lui et Harry essayant de s'avancer vers le bord de la fenêtre dans l'espoir de pouvoir sauter et s'enfuir. Mais il semblait que Voldemort lisait dans ses pensées, car la fenêtre se ferma brusquement et visiblement ne voudrait pas bouger. Harry se maudit. Maintenant, le seul moyen était de passer par la porte ... de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il n'était pas le seul à devenir frustré. Voldemort devenait de plus en plus énervé du fait qu'il ne pouvait avoir Harry puisqu'il continuait de bouger, ce qui lui faisait manquer sa cible et créer des trous dans les murs, et avec sa colère, sa concentration commença à vaciller.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Tom, tu ne veux pas abîmer tes biens? » railla Harry, remarquant qu'il était très prudents sur l'endroit où il visait, bien que cela ne fonctionnait pas. De l'autre coté, Harry n'avait aucun problème et envoyait voler plusieurs livres, une lampe et un vase vers son ennemi sans aucun remord.

Voldemort grogna et se jeta sur lui en prenant Harry au dépourvu. Harry tomba en arrière et lui jeta un sort à moitié fini en défense. Le sort frappa Voldemort dans le bras lui faisant perdre sa baguette, mais il tenait Harry d'une main de fer. Devant ses yeux, le visage de serpent qu'était celui de Voldemort se dissout pour devenir celui très beau d'un Tom Jedusor à l'air plus vieux.

Heureusement pour Tom, ses Mangemorts n'étaient pas autorisé à entrer dans sa chambre ils n'avaient donc pas vu sa vraie forme. Il ne se servait de son apparence de Voldemort que pour effrayer ses partisans et les inciter à obéir. Il ne vaudrait mieux pas pour eux de le découvrir. Mais malheureusement, Harry l'avait fait.

Harry regardait en état de choc le Voldemort à l'apparence très humaine. L'un, qui il y a une seconde, était chauve, pâle comme la mort, avaient des fentes à la place d'un nez, les yeux rouges et une langue fourchue. Maintenant, il avait la tête couverte de cheveux noir de jais, la peau pâle, mais pas de façon malsaine, des yeux bleu avec un tourbillon de rouge en eux et un nez à l'air normal.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas Potter? Tu as donné ta langue au chat? » Tom eut un petit sourire satisfait.

Harry rougit et détourna les yeux de la magnifique personne devant lui. C'était sa chance qu'il venait de s'entendre avec sa sexualité, récemment, après des années de dénis; seulement pour être confronté en si peu de temps avec quelque chose de si époustouflant, qui se trouvait être son ennemi. _Pourquoi dieu, pourquoi ! Tu veux me punir? Je suis désolé d'accord, alors tu voudrais bien arrêter de me jeter dans ce genre de situations. C'est déjà assez que ma vie soit toujours risquée, maintenant tu dois jouer avec ma libido aussi. _Harry chercha dans son esprit quelque chose d'intelligent à dire « Wow. Utiliser une expression moldue. Tu as sombré à un niveau bien bas, » répondit Harry et il grimaça intérieurement. Ça sonnait pathétique à ses propres oreilles.

Tom pressa Harry plus durement contre le mur: « Je ne pense pas que tu réalise la position dans laquelle tu es, Potter. »

Harry frémit légèrement à ses paroles. Il avait remarqué, comment ne le pouvait-il pas. Tom l'avait pressé contre le mur, avec une main agrippant le col de sa chemise, son genou entre ses jambes et il était penché très proche de lui. Mauvais type de position, mauvais type de position! Cria son esprit essayant de se retenir de réagir, mais son corps ne semblait pas vouloir coopérer.

Le sourire de Tom se transforma en un froncement de sourcils alors qu'il regardait le visage rougi de Harry, puis il jeta un regard vers le bas. Il décala son genou plus haut dans la légère érection d'Harry qui devenait de plus en plus dure à chaque instant qui passait. Harry sursauta légèrement et son rougissement se renforça tandis qu'il commença à lutter pour se défaire de la poignée de Tom.

« Qui aurait pensé, » dit Tom dans la joie, masquant sa propre confusion.

« La ferme! » Claqua Harry et commença à se débattre plus fort. _Putain de stupides hormones !_

« Ah. Mais je n'ai rien dit. »

« Juste ta- » Harry fut coupé alors qu'un coup de douleur aiguë traversa sa cicatrice. Ça ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il aurait pu ressentir avant, cela continuait de le travailler jusqu'à ce qu'il sente comme si sa tête allait éclater. Comme si quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui essayait de sortir. La seule différence était que ce n'était pas seulement sa douleur à lui seul.

Tom le laisser aller et serra sa tête dans la douleur. C'était si douloureux que ses yeux s'embuèrent. Au début, il pensait que Potter lui avait fait quelque chose et ça l'avait rendu en colère, mais la colère ne faisait qu'empirer la chose. De plus il vit que Harry subissait le même type de douleur.

Après quelques minutes, la douleur commença à s'amenuir et ils purent respirer correctement. Mais à la place de la douleur un fort sentiment d'envie et de désir pris place, qu'ils eurent du mal à contrôler. Quand ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, c'était comme à travers une brume. Tout était désorienté.

Harry s'enfonça lui-même dans le mur alors que Tom s'approcha de lui avec un air prédateur sur son visage et planta ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, « Quoi? » demanda-t-il essayant de paraître intimidant et échoua lamentablement. Sa voix sortit rauque et brute avec le besoin, ayant l'effet voulu inverse sur l'homme devant lui.

« Qu'as-tu fais? » siffla Tom essayant de retenir sa colère et de mettre de côté ce désir qui rendait son esprit brumeux.

«Je n'ai rien fait», rétorqua Harry furieusement. Ils tressaillir tous deux alors qu'une brève douleur les frappa. « Je pensais que c'était toi qui avais fait quelque chose. C'est toi d'habitude. » Tom ne répondit pas, juste continua de le regarder fixement. « Qu-qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, » murmura Tom honnêtement.

Harry frissonna à l'honnêteté de sa voix et au ton rauque. Ça lui faisait des choses et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. « Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? »

« Comme quoi? » demanda Tom progressant lentement vers lui. Il ne semblait pas qu'il remarquer ce qu'il faisait.

« Comme... ça... » murmura Harry hors d'haleine. Tom était trop proche pour son bien-être.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles, » dit Tom en ignorant totalement son expression paniquée.

Harry émit un bruit incrédule et choqué à l'arrière de sa gorge.

« Ne- »

Harry fut coupé tandis que les lèvres de Tom rencontrèrent les siennes dans un baiser passionné et son esprit se vida.

* * *

**(1): Comme beaucoup d'entre vous ont préféré le Lord, autant garder aussi le Dark Lord ! Pour les francophones purs et durs c'est « Seigneur des Ténèbres ». (Bouh ça fait peur)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Meant To Be**

**(Destiné à Être)**

**Chapitre 4**

En quelques secondes, les mains de Tom étaient partout. L'une était serrée autour de lui le tenant plus près et l'autre était sous sa chemise faisant courir ses doigts sur sa peau. Les mains de Harry étaient également occupées, serrant fermement les mèches noires de Tom, le tirant plus proche de lui. Sa baguette restait oubliée à ses pieds.

Aucun des deux ne pouvaient, ne serait-ce que commencer à comprendre ce qui se passait. D'abord, ils se sautaident à la gorge pour essayer de se tuer l'un l'autre et maintenant Harry était allongé sous Tom sur le magnifique lit, s'embrassant comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

_Attend? Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé? _Pensa Harry frénétiquement. _Stop! Stop! Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire?_

Il essaya de bouger ses bras pour le repousser, mais ils ne voulaient pas bouger. Il a essayé d'écarter sa bouche, qui est actuellement occupée par la langue de Tom, mais il ne pouvait pas. Peu importe comment il essayait, il ne pouvait pas bouger. Eh bien, il pouvait bouger, mais c'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait le contrôle de son corps. Il était un spectateur dans son propre corps, et il y prenait du plaisir.

Il essaya de se raisonner en lui que c'était seulement son hormones qui agissaient, il n'était pas **vraiment **en train de prendre du plaisir à ça. Il n'en était pas question. C'était un sort, sous l'emprise duquel il était. Mais ça n'avait toujours pas de sens. Pourquoi Tom faisait-il cela? Tom le haïssaient, et le sentiment était réciproque. _Et depuis quand es-t-il devenu Tom? C'est Voldemort ! Vol-de-mort, retiens ça Potter,_ pensa-t-il mais ses pensées commençaient à s'embrouiller.

Encore une fois il a essayé de raisonner. Voldemort était vieux, il n'avait probablement pas coucher avec quelqu'un depuis un certain temps. C'était probablement le plus d'action qu'il avait eu depuis des années.

_...Attend. A-alors cela voudrait dire …_

« Non … » gémit-il alors que Tom commençait à attaquer son cou. « A-arrête … Pourquoi …? »

Tom releva la tête dans un effort et regarda Harry au-dessous de lui, le désir et la peur dans ses yeux verts, « Peux pas » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque et se pencha pour saisir les lèvres de Harry à nouveau.

C'est alors qu'il s'est rendu compte que Tom avait exactement le même problème. Ils n'avaient pas le contrôle de leurs actions. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre qu'abandonner. Mais il s'en foutait ! Voldemort était celui qui était intelligent, celui qui était fort. Il devrait être capable de s'arrêter. Pourquoi ne s'arretait-il pas?

Harry se pencha en arrière contre les oreillers et céda aux désirs de son corps, il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon, son corps ne lui obéissait plus. La seule indication montrant qu'il ne voulait pas ça était les larmes qui remplissaient ses yeux.

Sentant Harry détendu, Tom commença à déboutonner impatiemment la chemise de Harry révélant la peau hâlée en-dessous. Il glissa ses mains sur la chair douce et se pencha pour capturer un bouton rose dans sa bouche.

Harry haleta et arqua son dos resserrant son emprise dans les cheveux de Tom. Jamais il n'avait ressenti quelque chose comme cela, c'était presque suffisant pour le conduire au bord de l'extase. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Son corps était en feu et il en voulait plus. Ses mains tâtonnèrent aveuglément la chemise de Tom et commencèrent à la déboutonner, en en faisant s'envoler quelques boutons dans sa hâte.

Tom libéra son téton et déchira la chemise et la balança de côté jetant celle de Harry avec. Harry a permis à ses doigts de traîner sur les épaules de Tom et sur les muscles fermes de son dos, sentant la façon dont ils bougeaient quand Tom se mouvait.

Tom attrapa les mains errantes et les épingla au-dessus la tête de Harry avec une main tandis que l'autre descendit vers son jean. En trois secondes, le pantalon et le boxer de Harry étaient arrachés, le laissant exposé dans toute sa gloire.

Harry avait encore assez de bon sens en lui pour rougir alors que le regard de Tom semblait voir à travers lui.

Harry gémit de plaisir tandis que les mains glissaient jusqu'à ses cuisses, les attrapant doucement et lentement. La chaleur monta dans son bas-ventre et se répandit rapidement, devenant de plus en plus chaude jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente comme en feu. Il cambra ses hanches et laisser tomber ses jambes ouvertes, « T-Tom, » il gémit: « Dépêches-toi! » Pour quoi exactement il avait besoin de se dépêcher, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais Tom semblait le savoir.

Avec Harry finalement entièrement exposé à lui, Tom murmura un sort à la hâte et glissa un doigt profondemment à l'intérieur du trou plissé, puis ajouta un autre et encore un autre. Harry grimaça alors qu'il était préparé sans pitié, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Il en avait besoin, mais il lui fallait quelque chose de plus, quelque chose de plus gros. La chaleur commençait vraiment à brûler et ça ne partait pas. Son esprit était flou et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait exactement. Seulement que la brulure s'arrête.

_Où était-ce? Qu'avait-il besoin? Qu'est-ce qu- oh oui! Ça y est! Il avait besoin de ça! _Harry gémit et quémanda aveuglement pour l'homme en face de lui. _Non ! Je ne veux pas ça ! A quoi je pense ? Stop ! _Pourtant il se tendit pour toucher la bosse du pantalon de Tom.

Tom jeta son propre pantalon et sous-vêtements loin de lui au sol, regardant avidement comment Harry essayait de l'atteindre et saisit avec succès son érection durçie et commença à tirer. Tom gémit, écarta la main d'un geste et grimpa sur Harry, élevant ses hanches en même temps. Harry s'était facilement disposé en dessous de lui, dans une position confortable avec ses jambes drapé sur le côté des hanches de Tom; ouvert et exposé._ N-Non ! Non, non, non ! _Harry cria dans son esprit alors que Tom écarta ses cuisses. _Non pas comme ça, pitié, pitié pas comme ça !_

Tom laissa glisser ses yeux sur la forme en dessous de lui et de son esprit embrumé ne pouvait se former qu'un seul mot,_ Magnifique_. Il força la pensé loin de lui, _Non, ce n'est pas ça. Qu'est-ce que je fais? C'est Potter ! Pourquoi mon corps ne m'obéit pas? Je te commande de t'arrêter !_ Il grimaça légèrement alors que la brulure faisait pulser sa queue dans le besoin, un rappel de ce qu'il était supposer faire. Il leva les hanches de Harry un peu plus haut et s'aligna avec l'entrée de Harry. Il murmura un sort pour se couvrir et plongea dans le corps de Harry rapidement et ne s'arrêta que jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement à l'intérieur.

Harry cria dans la douleur et le plaisir tandis que Tom le pénétrait avec force. Il jeta sa tête en arrière et cambra ses hanches encore plus de sorte qu'il était complètement rempli. Au fond de son esprit ; il pleura.

Haletant, il saisit les épaules de Tom avec ses doigts, ses jambes enveloppées hermétiquement autour de la taille de Tom et attendit le prochain mouvement de Tom. Il ne se souciait pas du tout de ce qu'il faisait, seulement que cela avait l'air bien et bon.

Tom gémit bruyamment tandis que la chaleur étroite se serra autour de lui. Il fit une pause et prit quelques respirations profondes. Il avait presque envie de se retirer de dégoût et de jeter le garçon sur le sol et le torturer, comme il avait prévu de le faire, mais à la place il resta calme et permit à Harry de se détendre pour s'habituer à sa taille.

Harry saisit les bras de Tom et pencha sa tête en arrière pour calmer son cœur battant à toute vitesse. Il pouvait à peine croire que le Dark Lord était à l'intérieur de lui; embrassant son cou, comme s'ils l'avaient toujours fait. Il était révolté, mais en même temps tout à fait satisfait. La brulure était partie et son mal de tête s'était arrêté aussi. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa complaire dans le sentiment qu'il avait obtenu de l'attention.

Tom se poussa légèrement vers l'arrière pour regarder la forme sous lui et l'observa pendant une minute avant qu'il ne se penche vers le bas et capture les lèvres rose à nouveau. Les langues dansèrent l'une autour de l'autre comme le baiser s'approfondit, de plus en plus exigeantes à chaque seconde qui passe. Ils ne se séparèrent que pour l'air, seulement afin de revenir pour plus.

S'écartant enfin, Tom leva les hanches de Harry un peu plus, il se retira et se renfonça violemment. Harry jeta sa tête en arrière et cria de douleur. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela et ça faisait mal comme l'enfer, mais cela ne semblait pas déranger Tom puisqu'il le refit encore et encore. Les larmes se répandirent des yeux de Harry et sur ses joues alors qu'il était étendu permettant à Tom de faire ce qu'il voulait. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Un doux toucher sur son visage le surprit et il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder vers le haut dans les orbes rouges rubis.

Tom essuya doucement les larmes du visage de Harry et se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau, « Relaxe », lui murmura-t-il.

Harry déglutit et essaya de faire comme on lui avait dit. Après quelques minutes, son corps se détendit involontairement et Tom fut en mesure de se déplacer plus librement à l'intérieur de lui. Il haleta et arqua ses hanches alors qu'un plaisir soudain passa à travers lui. Jamais il n'avait senti quelque chose comme ça, même pas quand il s'était lui-même touché. Il était tellement conscient de son corps comme jamais auparavant; ses tétons étaient durs, son érection était si raide que ça faisait mal, il pouvait sentir le touché léger, comme une plume, à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, il pouvait sentir les muscles de son ventre et ses jambes tendues, mais plus que tout, ce qu'il pouvait sentir était le gros membre de Tom glissant en lui et hors de lui, et c'était si bon!

Harry se tendit vers le haut et entoura ses bras autour du cou de Tom et le tira vers le bas pour un baiser profond. Tom se laissa attiré dedans, mais prit le contrôle du baiser avide. Leurs langues se battirent en duel alors qu'ils bougeaient ensemble brutalement. Les baisers brûlants et le bruit constant de la peau s'écrasant contre la peau étaient les seules choses entendues dans toute la pièce.

Tom écarta sa bouche au loin et embrassa le cou offert jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son oreille, **-Dis-moi ce que tu veux- **il siffla d'une voix rauque.

Harry gémit et ferma les yeux perdu dans le plaisir. Les mots sifflés en Fourchelang n'aidèrent pas non plus. « T-Touche moi ».

« C'est le cas. »

Harry hocha la tête d'un côté à l'autre,** -Plus-**

Tom tourmenta doucement l'intérieur des cuisses de Harry du dos des ongles, glissant vers le haut, vers son érection douloureuse, mais sans y toucher, maintes et maintes fois alors qu'il martelait en lui. Regardant son propre membre imposant englouti dans la chaleur étroite. Tom a finalement cédé et a commencé à toucher légèrement la base de la bite de Harry.

Harry a crié dans le plaisir comme les ongles s'enfoncèrent en lui et il en arqua ses hanches plus haut. Tom semblait attendre cela car il claqua en lui encore plus durement. « Ahhhh! Ha ha. Oh Putain! Oh mon Dieu! Encore ! » il criait et Tom répéta l'action. Harry resserra son étreinte autour du cou de Tom et écarta les jambes encore plus, « Ah ha ha ha. Dieu Tom. Plus vite. Plus vite! »

Tom grogna faiblement dans sa gorge et se soutint d'une main à côté de la tête de Harry, l'autre tenant les hanches en place. Il commença ensuite à s'enfoncer encore plus rapidement à l'intérieur du corps suppliant sous lui. « Tu veux ça? Tu le veux? »

« Oui! Mmm ... je le veux, » Harry haleta, « Ohh, Ahhh, je le veux! »

Après quelques minutes de cette divine torture Harry commença à se sentir vraiment chaud dans le creux de l'estomac, « Oh mon Dieu! Ohhh! Tom. Je vais jouir, je vais jouir! »

Tom jeta un œil sur le visage couvert de sueur de Harry, les yeux fermés dans l'extase et sentit son propre orgasme à portée de main. Il se pencha entre eux et s'empara de la queue trempée de Harry et se mit à le pomper au même rythme que ses coups de bassin.

Harry haleta et se cramponna bien serré, « Oh merde. Oh Merde! Je-, Je vais- Ahhhhhh! » il cria alors qu'il céda à la volonté de son corps et vint.

Tom serra les dents tentant de garder son contrôle, sans succès, alors qu'Harry se serra autour de lui. Il lâcha le membre maintenant légèrement ramolli et saisit les hanches de Harry claquant profondément encore quelques fois et relâcha sa semence au fond du corps de Harry.

Tom haleta alors qu'il arrêta finalement son mouvement et regarda Harry, qui ne bougeait pas. Il fronça les sourcils dans la confusion et frotta ses yeux qui devenaient floues, il cligna des yeux alors que sa vision sombrait et essaya de rester éveillé, mais c'était inutile. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais? _Fut sa pensée alors qu'il tomba sur le côté et sa vision devint noire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Meant to Be**

**(Destiné à être)**

**Chapitre 5**

Tom allait et venait, de temps en temps jetant un regard vers le lit, mais rien ne lui venait. Il venait de se réveiller à côté de, parmi toutes les personnes au monde, son pire ennemi, après avoir eu la partie de jambes en l'air la plus brillante qu'il ait jamais eu, avec ledit ennemi. Il n'aurait jamais, en aucun cas dans des circonstances normales, touché Potter. Quelque chose s'était passé, mais il ne savait pas quoi et ça le maintenait agité sans fin. Il savait que Potter n'avait rien à voir avec cela parce que c'était de la magie très avancée et il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il puisse faire quelque chose comme ça. Cela, et il y avait eu cette douleur atroce dans sa tête. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé à lui avant, seulement à Potter de par sa cicatrice. Cette douleur qui s'était amoindri et transformée en le besoin le plus écrasant de revendiquer le garçon devant lui.

Tom se dirigea vers le côté du lit et regarda Harry qui dormait encore. Il poussa doucement ses cheveux de côté et fixait la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il lui avait donné il y a 20 ans. _Est-ce que ça pourrait être à l'origine? _Pensait-il, il devait trouver. Il alla à sa bibliothèque et dépoussiéra le plâtre qui s'était déposé sur les livres dans la lutte plus tôt, il sortit plusieurs livres et entreprit de savoir exactement ce qui s'était passé. Mais d'abord il devait se débarrasser de ses partisans qui faisaient un vacarme terrible devant sa porte.

xxx

Harry cligna des yeux, les ouvrant lentement, se sentant pris de vertige et désorienté. Il se déplaça un peu et senti une douleur sourde dans son dos, ça ne faisait pas mal mais ce n'était pas confortable non plus. Bougeant ses mains sur le tissus sous lui, il remarqua qu'il était sur un lit, les draps de soie caressant sa peau nue. _Nue?_ Il se redressa sur le lit en regardant autour de lui sauvagement. Pourquoi était-il ...?

Tout lui revenait._ Oh mon dieu. J- Je…_

Un mouvement attira son attention et il balança sa tête de côté pour voir le fameux Dark Lord assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre tenant un livre et lui lançant un regard avec ses yeux rouges emplis de haine.

Harry baissa les yeux sur lui-même et réalisa que ses mains tremblaient. Il entoura ses bras autour de lui pour tenter de les arrêter, mais ça ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Il se sentait tellement violé, tellement usé, si ... dégoûté de lui-même d'avoir permis que ce... ce monstre le touche. Il savait que c'était consenti mais c'était ce qui rendait la chose pire, tellement pire.

_Il m'a fait quelque chose, je le sais!_

« ...er ... »

_I-Il m'a rendu, il m'a rendu c-comme ça. Je ne l'aurais jamais fait!_

« ...tter ...Potter! »

Harry revint à la conscience quand une main saisit son épaule. Il gifla la main à l'écart et le regarda avec des yeux sauvages, « NE ME TOUCHE PAS! »

Tom recula sous le choc de la réaction de Harry. Il s'était préparé pour ce qui se passerait quand il se réveillerait, différents scénarios sur ce qu'il allait dire en fonction de la réaction Potter, mais ça n'était pas l'un d'eux. Un Harry en colère et énervé il pourrait traiter avec, mais pas avec un pleurant.

« Oh mon dieu, Oh mon Dieu! » murmura Harry s'enroulant sur lui-même et rapprochant les draps autour de lui pour qu'il soit couvert. Les larmes commencèrent spontanément à cascader sur ses joues alors que le vrai impact de ce qu'il avait fait faisait son effet.

« Potter ne t'avise pas d'aller dans cette voie. Je ne t'ai pas violé! »

« Si tu l'as fait. Je ne le voulait pas! » pleura Harry.

« Putain Potter. Je suis peut être un Dark Lord, mais je ne viole pas les gens. Je n'ai pas besoin de forcer quelqu'un pour satisfaire mes besoins. Alors arrête ces pensées tout de suite! »

« Je sais que tu as fait quelque chose, je le sais! » cria Harry drapant ses bras serrés autour de lui. «Tu m'as fait- »

«Je ne l'ai pas fais! » cria Tom, « Je ne pouvais pas me contrôler, et toi non plus, » dit-il et il prit le livre qu'il avait lu et il le baissa en face de lui.

Harry recula quand Tom s'approcha, mais il mit seulement le livre en face de lui ouvert à une page. Il leva les yeux vers Tom, qui avait reculé loin du lit pour regarder par la fenêtre.

« Lis-le. »

Harry saisit le bord du livre d'une main pour le rapprocher tandis que l'autre maintenait les couvertures pour le recouvrir.

**Le lien des âmes sœurs** -_ce lien est le plus fort de tous et une fois activé il ne peut être défait. Les deux participants sur lesquelles le sort a été jeté sont fortement contraints d'être l'un avec l'autre jusqu'à ce que le lien soit capable de se compléter S'ils ne complètent pas le lien, un désir ardent pour l'autre ne s'en ira pas tant que la liaison ne sera pas achevée. Ledit désir sera accompagné de démangeaisons constantes, maux de tête, sensation de brûlure, une respiration irrégulière, etc... Pour que le sort fonctionne complètement les deux participants doivent accepter la liaison ou le même désir surviendra. Cette liaison est généralement utilisée pour les mariages arrangés ou pour arrêter les querelles entre familles par inter-mariage._

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? » Demanda Harry.

« Ça signifie que la connexion que nous avons à travers la cicatrice nous a obligés à... compléter le lien »

« Quel lien? Nous n'avons pas jeté de sort de liaison? » Dit Harry avec une hystérie montante.

« Je sais ça! » cassa Tom , puis soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, « C'est la chose la plus proche que j'ai pu trouver sur ce qui s'est passé. »

« Pourquoi maintenant. Ce n'est jamais arrivé avant. »

« Je pense que c'est parce que nous n'avons jamais été seuls. Nous ne l'avons jamais vraiment été », dit Tom se détournant pour regarder par la fenêtre.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour montrer son désaccord, mais il la ferma quand il réalisa que Tom avait raison. Chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient quelqu'un était là avec eux. Quirrell, Ginny, le basilic, ses amis, les Mangemorts, l'Ordre, Dumbledore ... C'était la première fois que tous les deux avait été seuls.

Les larmes remplirent ses yeux à nouveau. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il été lié à Voldemort pour toujours? Il ne voulait pas ça. Il avait attendu pour la bonne personne, le bon homme auquel il puisse se donner. Et maintenant... maintenant...

«Déjà arrête de pleurer! J'en ai assez! » cassa Tom, sincèrement les larmes l'effrayaient un peu.

Mais Harry ne pleura que plus fort, « La ferme! Tu ne comprends pas! Je ne voulais pas que cela se produise », il fini dans un murmure.

« Comme si je le voulais, peut-être? Tu penses que je voudrais coucher avec quelqu'un comme toi? Ne me fais pas rire », ricana Tom.

Harry sursauta alors qu'il avait ce sentiment comme si quelqu'un l'avait poignardé dans le cœur, « je ne voulais pas que ma première fois soit avec un monstre! » criait-il en retour.

Tom se crispa comme piqué, mais rapidement le cacha « Tu étais vierge? Tellement pathétique. »

« Pour toi peut-être. Mais maintenant, je ne le suis plus grâce à toi. Quoi? T'as perdu la tienne en 5ème année? »

« C'était en 4ème année si tu es si intéressé. Ça ne veut rien dire. »

« Si, ça veut dire quelque chose! Pas comme si tu pouvais le comprendre. Maintenant, personne ne va me toucher, surtout après que tu m'aies violé! »

« Je ne t'ai pas violé! »

« C'est pourtant comme si tu l'avais fait. Maintenant, je suis lié à toi! »

« Nous sommes_ pas _liés, » dit Tom en serrant les dents.

« Mais tu as dit- » commença Harry confus.

« J'ai dit que c'était la chose la plus proche de ce qui s'est passé, pas que ça l'était », dit Tom, mais maintenant il se sentait incertain.

Tom regarda le garçon vulnérable sur le lit, enveloppé de couvertures serrées autour de lui. Ses cheveux encore ébouriffés et ses lèvres encore meurtries de leur amour. Mais c'était ses yeux qui le captivaient. Les yeux verts étaient remplis de larmes qui leur donnaient un aspect vitreux. Ils étaient pleins de désespoir et de dégoût. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues pâles et ses lèvres tremblaient comme il était secoué de sanglots incontrôlés. Il avait l'air si perdu et brisé. Ce n'était pas le Potter qu'il connaissait. Tom fut surpris de sentir un pincement dans la poitrine. Était-ce la culpabilité? La colère grimpa en lui et il cria, « Sors! »

Harry sursauta et se recroquevilla dans la crainte au son de la voix en colère de Tom. Il recula loin de lui alors qu'il s'approchait du lit jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte la tête du lit et n'eut nulle part où aller. Tom saisi les couvertures et les tira violemment hors de portée de Harry celui-ci poussa un cri de surprise.

Tom a sorti sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry, « Sors maintenant avant que je change d'avis! »

Harry gela comme un cerf pris dans les phares. Il le laissait partir? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il était trop effrayé par la silhouette le surplombant pour demander ou même se déplacer. Le livre qui était posé sur le côté du lit quand Tom bougea les couvertures, se renversa finalement sur le côté et atterri sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Le son tira Harry de son état de gel et il se hâta de trouver ses vêtements et de les mettre en ignorant la douleur aiguë dans son dos et le tremblement de ses doigts. Il trouva sa baguette magique là où il avait l'avait fait tomber en dernier et s'est tourné vers Tom une dernière fois, le regardant pour voir s'il le laissait vraiment partir.

« VA-T-EN! »

Harry pivota, poussa la porte et décolla dans le couloir. Pendant qu'il courait, il remarqua vaguement qu'il n'y avait pas Mangemorts en vue, mais il était trop concentré sur le fait de ne pas paniquer et de ne pas tomber dans un désordre de pleures et de sortir de là pour être vraiment surpris. Il avait juste besoin de sortir. Il trouva enfin un escalier et le descendit rapidement jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Il poussa la lourde double porte et fut immédiatement frappé par l'air froid du matin. Il ne perdit pas de temps sur ce qui l'entourait et il descendit le perron et courut par la porte d'entrée et poursuivi sa course sur le chemin de terre.

Et il continua à courir et ne regarda pas en arrière.


	6. Chapter 6

**Meant to Be**

**(Destiné à être)**

**Chapitre 6**

En milieu d'après-midi Harry arriva finalement à la route principale du Terrier. En dépit d'être totalement bien quand il avait quitté le manoir de Voldemort, ce matin, son voyage de retour avait été rude et l'avait laissé hagard avec des égratignures partout et des déchirures dans ses habits. Il avait d'abord pensé à juste rentrer à la maison, mais il savait que ce serait mieux de juste venir ici. Il s'affala contre la porte et frappa; les voix à l'intérieur se turent et des bruits de pas s'approchèrent de la porte.

« Qui est là? » sonna la voix de Mme Weasley.

« C'est Harry, » il croassa.

« Harry! » s'écria-t-elle. Harry entendit sa main attraper la poignée de la porte.

« Attends Molly. Nous devons en être sûrs », fit la voix de son mari, « Harry? »

« Ouais, » répondit-il avec lassitude, appuyant son visage contre le bois frais.

« Qu'est-ce que les jumeaux et Ron ont fait l'été après ta première année? »

Harry sourit au souvenir, « Ils ont pris la voiture volante et m'ont permis de m'échapper de ma chambre à la maison des Dursley, puis ils m'ont amené ici. »

Il y eut une pause et la porte se déverrouilla et s'ouvrit. Mrs Weasley lança un regard sur lui et eut le souffle coupé, « Harry! Oh mon ... Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?" elle le fit entrer à l'intérieur et le serra fort dans ses bras.

Harry senti immédiatement de la révulsion au simple touché et s'arracha de ses bras, s'écrasant sur le comptoir derrière lui. Il haleta et porta la main à son côté, où sa côte était entrée en collision avec la bordure de la surface dure.

Mrs Weasley joignit ses mains ensemble : «Oh je suis désolé. Tu vas bien? Bien sûr que tu ne vas pas bien, regarde-toi. Nous devons l'emmener à Poudlard pour voir Poppy », dit-elle rapidement, en dirigeant sa dernière déclaration vers son mari.

"Oui. Je vais alerter Dumbledore", déclara M. Weasley et il quitta la cuisine.

"Là, assieds-toi mon cher et repose-toi un peu. Tu dois être épuisé!" lui dit Mrs Weasley.

Harry acquiesça et s'assit timidement à la table déserte, enveloppant inconsciemment ses bras autour de lui: « Où est tout le monde ? »

« En train de te chercher bien sûr. Tout le monde a été dans un drôle d'état depuis que tu n'es pas revenu avec tout le reste. »

Harry acquiesça de nouveau et resta silencieux. Il ne voudrait vraiment jamais pas parler de ce qui s'était passé bien qu'il savait qu'il aurait à le faire. Mais il savait une chose pour sûr, il n'allait pas dire quoique ce quoi à propos de _ça_. Harry ne pouvait pas supporter d'imaginer ce qu'ils penseraient de lui s'ils découvraient ce que Voldemort lui avait fait, peu importe le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler ses actions.

Harry utilisa les quelques minutes qu'il fallu à M. Weasley pour revenir pour inventer une histoire crédible avec le plus de vérité possible, laissant de côté la majorité de ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. Il était juste en train de fixer le plus de détails, quand M. Weasley revint et dit qu'ils attendaient. Et Harry était prêt.

xxx

Harry s'assit complètement immobile tandis que Madame Pomfresh faisait courir sa baguette sur lui pour voir s'il y avait des dommages internes, même s'il avait insisté qu'il n'y en avait pas. Il priait n'importe quel Dieu là-haut que rien ne montrait à propos de ... _ça_. Il semblait que sa prière avait été entendue parce qu'elle ne trouva rien et commença à frotter un baume sur ses coupures. Alors qu'elle travaillait, Harry répondait aux questions de Dumbledore.

« Ils ne m'ont rien fait même après m'avoir attrapé, ils m'ont juste enfermé dans une pièce sombre, sans fenêtres. Probablement juste pour me faire peur, mais j'attendais qu'ils reviennent et ouvrent la porte pour que je puisse sortir. Ils ne sont pas revenus avant le matin et m'ont amené directement à Voldemort. Pour faire court, j'ai récupéré ma baguette, nous avons combattu, j'ai pratiquement abattu le plafond sur eux pour m'echaper et j'ai fait mon chemin hors de la maison. La plupart des coupures sont seulement dues à la course à travers les bois qui entouraient l'endroit où les debris du plafond. »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'il finissait. Il essaya de ne pas reculer loin de Madame Pomfresh tandis qu'elle frottait la pommade sur sa peau, mais plus elle le touchait plus il était difficile d'ignorer le dégoût serrer son estomac, ainsi que l'irritable sentiment partout où elle l'avait touché qui n'avait rien à voir avec le médicament. Il allait prendre une longue douche chaude après qu'il soit sorti d'ici, mais il n'était pas sûr que le sentiment de saleté s'en aille jamais. Mais il ferait face, tout comme il l'avait toujours fait. Quel autre choix avait-il?

Harry remua sur le lit d'hôpital et regarda ailleurs pour éviter le regard pénétrant et attendit que Dumbledore dise quelque chose. Si on aurait dit que le proviseur l'avait cru, Harry ne pouvait pas dire. Même s'il savait qu'il avait menti, Dumbledore n'a pas remis en question son histoire plus loin, au grand soulagement d'Harry. De plus ce n'était pas comme s'il avait complètement menti sur tout ce qui s'était passé comme il l'avait dit, il avait juste... laissé quelques détails, c'est tout. Il détestait lui faire ça, mais ... Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Il pouvait presque visualiser comment le vieil homme allait réagir et ce n'était pas d'une bonne façon.

« Je vois », dit finalement Dumbledore, le faisant sortir de ses pensées. « Connais-tu l'emplacement de l'endroit où tu étais ? »

Harry secoua la tête: « Non. Dès que je suis sorti de la forêt, tout l'endroit avait disparu. J'étais coincé au milieu de nulle part, j'ai juste transplané jusque chez les Weasley. » Ce n'était pas un mensonge, ça avait vraiment disparu. Comme si ça n'avait jamais été là au départ.

« Intéressant », dit pensivement Dumbledore: « Eh bien, si c'est tout... ? »

« C'est tout. » dit Harry sans vraiment rencontrer son regard.

« Très bien alors. Je suis heureux que tu sois sain et sauf. Je te laisse donc aux tendres soins de Poppy », dit Dumbledore avec un clin d'oeil.

Harry gémit. Il serait coincé ici pendant une semaine!

Dumbledore partit et Madame Pomfresh termina finalement avec la pommade et voulu qu'il se repose. Il n'était certainement pas en désaccord avec l'idée de repos, mais d'abord il lui fallait cette douche ...

xxx

Quand Harry sortit de la douche plus d'une heure plus tard, sa peau était rouge de l'avoir frotté si durement, mais il avait raison sur le sentiment qui ne voulait pas disparaître. Il aurait à vivre avec.

Ron et Hermione étaient en train de l'attendre quand il sortit.

« Harry mon pote, on croyait que tu t'étais noyé là-dessous ou quelque chose comme ça », dit Ron en plaisantant, mais le soulagement sur son visage montrait ce qu'il pensait vraiment.

Harry sourit légèrement, « Je pense que je peux supporter un peu d'eau. »

« Harry ! » Hermione s'exclama et sauta sur lui avec une étreinte serré. Harry la repoussa instantanément et fit quelques pas en arrière. Hermione le regarda un peu blessée et inquiéte, « Harry? »

Harry sourit juste, mais ses yeux étaient serrés. « Madame Pomfresh vient à peine de me soigné Hermione, » dit-il, en se frottant les côtés pour l'effet.

« Oh! » Dit Hermione, ses yeux s'agrandissant, « Je suis désolée. »

« C'est bon, » dit Harry en haussant les épaules et s'assit sur le lit.

« Donc qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Ron, « Une minute t'étais là, l'instant d'après tu étais parti. »

« Mangemorts », dit Harry catégoriquement : « Ils m'ont attiré loin et ils m'ont attrapé. L'instant d'après je savais juste que j'étais en face de Voldemort. »

Hermione haleta, ses mains volants vers sa bouche, « Il ne t'a pas blessé, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Si seulement tu savais_, pensa Harry, mais il secoua la tête: « Non, j'ai réussi à sortir avant qu'ils ne m'abiment vraiment», il leur raconta la même histoire qu'il avait donné à Dumbledore, avec plus de détails, bien sûr.

« Wow, » Ron impressionné, « T'es vraiment chanceux. Combien de fois l'as-tu eu en face et tu t'en es sorti vivant? »

« Je pense que cela porte le total à sept », dit Harry avec un sourire narquois.

« Je paris que son moral est assez bas en ce moment », dit Ron.

Harry sourit légèrement, puis se souvint de l'expression de colère sur le visage de Tom et son sourire se transforma en un froncement de sourcils._ Quand ai-je commencé à l'appeler Tom? _Hermione vit son étrange expression et l'interrogea, « Je vais bien Hermione, juste fatigué. »

Hermione hocha la tête et se leva: « Nous allons partir alors, tu as besoin de repos. »

« On dirait Madame Pomfresh, » Harry sourit.

« Eh bien elle a raison, tu es dans un drôle d'état. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Harry enroulant inconsciemment ses bras autour de lui.

« Oui. Dors, nous reviendrons te voir demain matin, » dit Hermione en se dirigeant vers la porte et saisissant le bras de Ron le long du chemin.

« A plus mon pote! » il lança en arrière puis ils disparurent.

Harry ferma les rideaux autour de son lit et s'allongea pour dormir, mais le sommeil refusait de venir. Il continuait de penser à ce qui lui était arrivé moins de douze heures auparavant.

Maintenant qu'il était seul, il était capable de penser clairement, mais plus il pensait à la façon dont Tom l'avait embrassé, la façon dont il l'avait senti contre lui, en lui, le plus difficile c'était. L'irrésistible nécessité d'être touché à nouveau outrepassa complètement la sensation de dégoût qu'il avait auparavant. Mais il pouvait dire que ce n'était pas un besoin qui pouvait être rassasié par n'importe qui, ça devait être Tom. Le nom seul envoya des frissons de plaisir dans sa colonne vertébrale et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avouer qu'il avait profité de chaque seconde qu'il avait passé avec Tom, et c'est ce qui le répugnait; le fait qu'il avait aimé.

Harry roula sur le côté et essaya de s'endormir, vaillamment ignorant l'érection contre sa cuisse, voulant qu'elle s'en aille. C'était vain. Encore une fois son esprit dérivait vers le doux touché des mains de Tom sur sa peau et le désir rendit son corps brûlant comme s'il était en feu. Il cacha son visage dans l'oreiller et il voulut que la pensée s'en aille loin, s'enveloppant plus fort dans les couvertures. Oh mon Dieu, Pourquoi je me sens comme ça ? Il pensa désespérément, les yeux fermés.

Harry était loin de savoir qu'à cinquante miles (80 km) de là quelqu'un d'autre avait exactement le même problème.


	7. Chapter 7

**[10/08/2013] Je tiens à préciser que cette traduction à fait l'objet d'une correction et j'ai ajouté les éléments que l'auteur avait elle-même ajouté aux chapitres précédents dans une mise à jour, voilà bonne lecture :)**

**Meant to Be**

**(Destiné à être)**

**Chapitre 7**

Quelques semaines après l'incident, Harry se remettait finalement de ce qui s'était passé. Ce fut étonnement facile. Il prétendait simplement que ce n'était jamais arrivé. Le seul moment où il s'en souvenait était dans ses rêves. De plus, ce n'était pas comme si Voldemort passait une mauvaise période. Peut-être même attaquait-il avec une vigueur renouvelée, alors pourquoi devrait-il s'en soucier. Ce n'était que l'histoire d'une fois, ils l'élimineraient de leur système et ça ne se reproduirait jamais. Harry continuait son entrainement pour devenir un Auror et tout allait bien.

Ceci était avant qu'il n'attrape une grippe; enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Il se réveilla un matin avec un estomac renversé et s'élança dans un sprint vers la salle de bain pour vomir. Il avait juste pensé que c'était à cause de quelque chose qu'il avait mangé la nuit précédente et ignoré le reste, continuant sa vie de tout les jours normalement. Mais les jours suivants était les mêmes, il se levait et devait se précipiter vers la salle de bain pour vider son estomac.

« Super, exactement ce dont j'avais besoin; être malade, » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même alors qu'il faisait son chemin vers la chambre du petit appartement qu'il s'était trouvé après avoir fini l'école. Il allait travailler à la boutique des jumeaux Weasley puis continuait son entrainement d'Auror plus tard dans la journée. Au milieu d'une de ses séance il tomba malade une fois de plus et réussi a peine à aller jusqu'au toilette.

Ron jeta un regard furtif du coin de la cabine, « Tout vas bien mon pote? »

« Ouai, » dit-il essuyant sa bouche et tirant la chasse d'eau, « Je crois que j'ai attrapé quelque chose. »

« Ça je peux te le dire, » Ron le regarda avec inquiétude, « T'as pas l'air bien. »

« Je ne me sens pas bien non plus, » dit Harry et retourna dans la cabine pour se remettre à vomir.

Ron fit une grimace derrière lui, « Peut-être que tu devrais rentrer à la maison. Maman dis toujours que le repos et une soupe chaude sont bon pour l'estomac. »

xxx

La seule chose était que le repos ne fit rien pour apaiser sa nausée. Même après une semaine et des potions après potions, ça ne s'en allait pas. Mrs Weasley l'avait inviter pour s'occuper de lui correctement, mais rien de ce qu'elle fit ne marcha, même ça avait toujours été le cas par le passé.

Ce fut pendant un dîné une nuit avec tous les Weasley et Hermione, qu'il en eut assez. Le dîné s'était très bien déroulé, Harry s'était senti un peu mieux et était capable de garder le plupart des aliments dans son estomac. Ceci étant avant que Ron ne lui passe le pain de viande et que son estomac ne prenne un soudain tournant pour le pire. Il laissa tomber le récipient au sol et couru hors de la pièce vers la salle de bain, vomissant le peu qu'il avait mangé.

Les Weasley avaient bondi quand Harry s'était rué vers la salle de bain et Mrs Weasley, Hermione et Ron l'avait suivi, les autre décrétant rester derrière.

« Harry mon cher, tu vas bien? » dit Mrs Weasley frottant son dos.

Harry hocha la tête silencieusement. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui?

« Tu devrais aller voir un médecin, » suggéra Hermione.

Harry fit une grimace alors qu'il se leva. Qui savait quel scandale cela ferait s'il y allait, mais Hermione avait raison, il devrait vraiment voir quelqu'un.

« Si tu ne veux pas aller à Ste Mangouste, vas voir Madame Pomfresh. »

Harry acquiéça préférant cette idée, « Tu as raison. J'y irai demain. »

xxx

Le jour suivant Harry se retrouva sous le soin de Madame Pomfresh à nouveau. Ron et Hermione s'était rajoutés, inquiets pour leur ami. Mais Harry n'en pensait pas plus; il pensait juste que c'était une grippe. Quand il en parla à Hermione, elle fusilla l'idée :

« La grippe ne dure pas pendant deux semaines, » exposa-t-elle catégoriquement.

Harry soupira et resta assis immobile pendant que Madame Pomfresh finissait son diagnostique. Finalement elle se recula avec un froncement. « Vous avez trouvé quelque chose? »

Elle secoua la tête, « Je n'ai rien trouvé de mal avec votre santé, ça doit être quelque chose d'autre... Quels étaient vos symptômes? »

« Vomir en grande partie. Principalement les matins mais tout au long de la journée aussi. Et je ne peux pas vraiment manger car ça me renverse l'estomac. »

Madame Pomfresh hocha la tête et pointa sa baguette vers lui, « Je vais essayé un sort plus puissant, » et elle recommença. Bien que ça ne dura que quelque seconde elle recula comme brûlée. Elle secoua la tête et relança le sort encore et encore.

Harry avait la sensation d'avoir du plomb au fond de son estomac, quelque chose n'allait pas et il le savait, « Madame Pomfresh? Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec moi? » murmura-t-il.

Elle le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés et mouvait ses lèvres, mais rien n'en sortait.

« Madame Pomfresh? » la poussa Hermione.

« J-Je ne sais pas comment le dire, mais... Potter... Harry vous êtes... vous êtes enceint. »

Un silence assourdissant emplit la pièce, personne n'osait bouger ou dire un mot, ou peut-être ne le pouvait-il simplement pas.

« Je suis- » murmura Harry horrifié, ses mains posés sur son estomac, « en-enceint? »

Madame Pomfresh hocha la tête, elle n'était pas sûre si elle devait être heureuse ou non. Elle ne connaissait pas les circonstance derrière.

« Comment- quand est-ce arrivé? » demanda Hermione, « Harry? »

Harry ne dit rien, perdu dans ses pensées. Il était enceint? Comment? Comment pouvait-il- ? Enfin ça lui vint. Cette nuit...

Les images avec des détails vifs lui revinrent. Des baisers brûlants, une excitation si forte, un corps chaud, dur au-dessus de lui, une chaleur insoutenable...

« Harry? » dit Hermione touchant en douceur son bras.

Harry sursauta et se tourna vers elle et immédiatement il souhaita qu'il n'ait pas réagit si fortement. Elle avait un air sur son visage qui lui dit qu'elle savait déjà, mais espérait pourtant désespérément que ce n'était pas vrai. Mais comment pouvait-il le nier? Comment le pouvait-il alors que la preuve grandissait en lui? Il savait exactement ce qu'elle allait dire avant qu'elle ne le dise.

« Quelque chose c'est produit n'est-ce pas? Cette nuit... quand tu as été capturé. »

Il regarda son visage, tellement plein d'inquiétude et d'horreur, pour lui dire qu'elle avait tord. _Pourquoi fallait-il que tu sois si intelligente? Je parie que tu le savait tout ce temps, ou au moins tu suspectais ce qui s'était passé_, pensa-t-il pour lui-même. Harry devait regarder ailleurs; il ne pouvait supporter l'air sur son visage ou sur celui de n'importe qui pour ce que ça importait. C'était fini, il ne pouvait plus se cacher.

Il ne dit rien mais cela devait se voir sur son visage car elle hoqueta et couvrit sa bouche avec ses mains. Tout le monde dans la pièce sauta immédiatement à la même conclusion : viol et Mangemort. Harry ne prit pas la peine de les corriger.

« Que veux-tu dire? Harry avait dit... » s'exclama Ron, mais arriva a la même vérité que les autres. Il avait menti.

« Oh, Harry, » murmura Hermione, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle tendit sa main pour le toucher, mais il s'écarta de sa main sans la regarder, entourant ses bras autour de lui protectivement.

« M-Mais, comment peut-il être enceint? » bredouilla Ron, « C'est un mec ! »

« C'est possible avec des potions et des rituels ou certains sorts » dit Hermione, « Tu n'as rien bu , n'est-ce pas? Ou on t'as jeté un sort? Harry? »

Harry ne dit rien, mais secoua sa tête. Il n'y avait eu aucun sort ou potion, c'était juste comme Tom l'avait dit, c'était la connexion qu'ils avaient. Il avait pris le temps de chercher pour le lien pendant qu'il était à Poudlard la dernière fois et même dans la bibliothèque c'était tout ce qu'il y avait. L'attirance forcée, le besoin insupportable de toucher l'autre... tout correspondait, mais il n'avait rien dit à propos de grossesse. C'était probablement sa maudite chance qui avait permis à cela d'arriver.

Harry ferma ses yeux pour retenir les larmes qui menacer de se répandre_. Oh mon dieu, Je suis enceint. Du bébé de Tom... le bébé de Voldemort._

« Harry, » dit Madame Pomfresh avec douceur posant sa main sur son bras pour attirer son attention, « Tu es toujours au premier stade, nous pouvons- » elle hésita ne pouvant pas croire qu'elle suggérait ça, mais poursuivit « On peut s'en débarrasser. »

Harry leva les yeux vers elle, puis les baissa à nouveau vers son estomac plat_. S'en débarrasser? _Son premier élan était de dire _Oui, enlevez ça hors de moi!_ Mais...

Harry secoua sa tête, « Non. »

« Non? » répercuta Madame Pomfresh, « Tu en es sûr? »

Harry acquiesça, « Oui, je vais le garder, » il murmura.

Hermione se leva, s'assit à ses côtés et pris ses main, Ron sentant l'importance du moment se leva aussi et s'assit de l'autre côté. « On est avec toi Harry, » dit doucement Hermione.

Harry leva les yeux vers elle, abasourdi, « V-Vous n'êtes pas... »

« Bien sur que non ! » s'exclama Ron, « Ça n'a pas d'importance si tu étais... hum... »

« Ce que veut dire Ron est qu'on est là pour toi. On sait que c'était un gros accident, q-quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas et qui n'était pas censé arrivé. On ne te hais pas pour ça, ou... ou sommes dégoûtés par toi à cause de ça, » dit Hermione fermement, pressant sa main.

« Ouai ! Tu nous prends pour qui? On est là pour toi peu importe la décision que tu prends. »

« Exactement, » dit Hermione saisissant sa main fermement, « Ce type... qui t'as fais ça. C'est sa faute. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. On n'en pensera pas moins de toi ou de ce bébé. »

Harry sourit et ne put empêcher les quelques larmes qui lui échappèrent. Il avait la soudaine sensation qu'un gros poids qu'il supportait depuis deux semaines avait soudain disparu. « Merci, » il murmura.

« Bien sur. C'est ce à quoi servent les amis, » dit fièrement Ron.

« Et on vas t'aider de quelque façon qu'on peut, » ajouta Hermione.

« Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de toute l'aide que je peux recevoir, » dit Harry avec un léger sourire.

« Je vais préparer un paquet d'informations que tu vas emmener, » dit Madame Pomfresh.

Harry leva les yeux se rappelant soudainement qu'elle était là aussi. Elle lui donna un sourire encourageant et Harry sut qu'elle ne s'en souciait pas non plus. « Merci. » Elle acquiesça et quitta la pièce pour rassembler les informations nécessaires.

« Tu sais qu'on vas devoir le dire à Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas? » dit Hermione pressant sa main à nouveau.

Le sourire d'Harry disparut et il baissa les yeux, « Ouai, je sais. Mais... Je ne veux pas. »

« Je sais, mais il doit savoir. »

Harry hocha la tête, « Je lui dirais. »

« On sera là quand tu lui diras, » ajouta Ron et Hermione acquiesça en accord.

Harry toucha son estomac où la vie grandissait en lui. Cela n'avait pas d'importance qui était le père, il élèverait son bébé pour être bon, avec ses amis juste à ses côtés.


	8. Chapter 8

**Meant To Be**

**(Destiné à Être)**

**Chapitre 8**

Le jour suivant Harry rassembla son courage et alla voir Dumbledore avec Ron et Hermione juste à ses côtés. Il était resté éveillé toute la nuit pensant à ce qu'il devrait lui dire quand il le verrait le lendemain. Evidemment pas la vérité complète, mais il devait lui dire quelque chose, un bébé n'apparaîssait pas comme ça de nulle part.

Un bébé. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il n'y croirait probablement complètement que quand ça commencerait à se voir, ce qui ne serait le cas que dans un certain temps, en tout cas il l'espérait. Mais c'était vrai et il devait l'accepter que ça lui plaise ou pas.

Ils transplanèrent devant les portes d'entrées de Poudlard et commencèrent leur long chemin jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Son sens du s'approfondissait à chaque pas qu'il faisait, et la pression de la main d'Hermione sur son bras ne le rassurait pas le moins du monde. Au contraire cela le rendait encore plus nerveux et malade qu'il ne l'était déjà. Rien que de penser à ce qu'il allait dire à Dumbledore était perturbant et si ce n'était pas ça, alors ce serait sa réaction. Serait-il dégoûté par lui? En colère? Triste? Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire et si le directeur le repousserait...

« Tu vas bien Harry? » demanda doucement Hermione. Harry secoua sa tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix. « Ça ira bien, d'accord, tu verras. » Elle le rassura.

« Tu es prêt? » demanda Ron, « Parce qu'on est arrivé. »

Harry regarda autour de lui et vit qu'ils se tenaient devant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. La marche avait été trop rapide au gout de Harry, il n'était pas encore prêt! Mais il devait le faire. Il prit une profonde inspiration et réussit à croasser le mot de passe « Grenouilles à la menthe. »

Harry toqua à la porte et entra quand on lui donna la permission.

« Ah, Harry, mon garçon. A quoi dois-je le plaisir de ta visite? » demanda Dumbledore avec un sourire éclatant et des yeux brillants, un fort contraste avec la façon dont il se sentait à ce moment.

« Hum... Je dois... vous dire quelque chose, » il réussit à débiter.

« Bien sur, » dit le directeur soudainement sérieux. C'était comme s'il savait déjà, « Prend place. »

L'esprit de Harry fusait pendant qu'il s'assit sur le siège en face du bureau de Dumbledore avec Ron et Hermione à chaque côté. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait le faire, mais il le devait.

« Je-je n'ai pas été entièrement honnête à propos de ce qui s'est passé quand j'ai été capturé. » commença Harry.

Dumbledore se leva et se pencha en avant, « Ah? »

« Je ne voulais pas vous le cacher, j'étais juste... effrayé, je suppose, »dit-il en évitant de regarder le visage de l'homme, « Bien que ce ne soit pas quelque chose d'important, » dit-il dans la hâte. A la poigne plus serrée de Hermione sur son bras il corrigea, « Je veux dire, c'est important, mais... pas... » il termina laissant ses mot tomber à plat.

« Je vois, bien, ce n'est pas grave. Tu es venu maintenant, non? Aucun mal. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu souhaite me dire? »

« Eh bien, je n'ai pas menti à propose de quoi que ce soit. J'ai juste... »

« Omis soigneusement? » proposa gentiment Dumbledore.

Harry hocha la tête regardant ses mains, « Ouai... » C'était plus dur que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Ça n'aidait pas que cette fois il mentait complètement. « Quand j'étais dans cette pièce... quelqu'un d'autre est venu, il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui. Je-je pense qu'il est venu me donner à manger ou quelque chose je ne sais pas. J'ai essayé de sortir, mais je ne pouvais rien faire sans ma baguette. Mais j'ai essayé tout de même... J'ai essayé, mais je ne pouvais pas utiliser ma magie. Il m'a écrasé au sol... » là il fit une pause, serrant ses mains en poings et combattant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. « J'ai essayé de le combattre, » Harry hoqueta se rappelant ce que ça faisait d'être maintenant au sol, d'être enfermé à l'intérieur de sois-même, le vouloir et ne pas le vouloir. « J'ai essayé... Je ne pouvais pas... » Hermione couvrit sa main avec les siennes et serra son emprise lui donnant du courage, « Il m'a violé, » il hoqueta finalement.

Le silence dans la pièce était assourdissant après qu'il ait dit les mots. Le seul son entendu était celui d'un tintement consistent dans ses oreilles qui devenait de plus en plus fort alors que le silence se poursuivait. Il tenta un regard vers Dumbledore et il n'apprécia pas ce qu'il voyait. Le directeur semblait vraiment son age; ses yeux étaient tristes et remplis de pitié. Harry détourna le regard.

« Je suis désolé, » il murmura, et le répéta encore plus fort pour couvrir le tintement, « Je suis désolée. »

« Harry, mon garçon... » commença Dumbledore, mais Hermione serra sa main lui rappelant pourquoi il était venu.

« Ce n'est pas tout, » dit Harry coupant le directeur, «... Je suis enceint. »

Le silence à nouveau.

« Je suis tellement, tellement désolé, » dit Harry les larmes coulant de ses yeux, « J'ai essayé de le combattre, j'ai essayé... »

« Je sais Harry, je sais, » dit finalement Dumbledore. Il se leva et contourna son bureau pour se tenir devant Harry, « Je ne te blâme pas, Harry. »

« Non? » demanda Harry en levant les yeux.

« Non, bien sur que non. Je peux dire que tu t'es débattu aussi fort que tu le pouvais... Je peux aussi voir que tu as été blessé à cause de ça pendant tout ce temps. » A cela Harry ne dit rien et baissa sa tête. Dumbledore plaça sa main sur le sommet de la tête baissée dans un silence confortable. « As-tu réfléchis à ce que tu allais faire? »

« Je vais le garder, » répondit doucement Harry.

« C'est ce que je pensais, » Dumbledore sourit et tapota sa tête avant de se déplacer vers la fenêtre, « Bien que cela présente un problème. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? » demanda Ron.

« Voldemort, » répondu Dumbledore et Harry tressaillit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a avoir avec ça? » demanda encore Ron.

« Il viendrais après Harry, n'est-ce pas monsieur, » dit Hermione.

« Oui. Miss Granger. Il le ferait, » Dumbledore se tourna à nouveau vers eux, « Avec quelque chose d'aussi précieux qu'un enfant. Il l'utiliserait plus que certainement contre toi, Harry. »

Harry agrippa son estomac fermement et leva les yeux vers lui, « Mais il est innocent, c'est... c'est... »

« Ça ne changerait rien. Si c'est important pour toi, une part de toi, il l'utilisera pour te blesser. »

Harry baissa les yeux vers son estomac plat. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela, mais... il y avait le tout petit fait que Tom-non, _Voldemort_, était le père. Que ferait-il alors? Il pour penser. « Il ne doit jamais savoir, » murmura Harry.

« C'est correct, » dit Dumbledore faisant sursauter Harry, tellement perdu dans ses pensée qu'il était. « Nous devons nous préparer, » dit-il retournant derrière son bureau, « Pour quand tu donneras naissance. »

« Et pour quand ça commencera à se voir? » demanda Hermione, « Ce sera évident puisqu'il est un garçon. »

« Et il est Harry Potter. » ajouta Ron.

« Oui en effet. Vous avez tous les deux raison. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que je fais? » demanda Harry.

« Nous devrons t'envoyé ailleurs, » dit Dumbledore profondément dans ses pensées, « Te cacher. »

« M-mais et pour mon entrainement? » demanda Harry, « Je ne peux pas juste partir. »

« Je craint que, pour le moment, tu vas le devoir. Tout d'abord, comme l'as pointé Miss Granger, les gens découvriront quand cela commencera à se voir. Et ensuite, ce n'est pas sain pour le bébé que tu bouge autant. Les grossesse masculine sont beaucoup plus délicate que les normales. »

« Je vois, » murmura Harry. Il détestait l'idée de devoir se cacher pendant que d'autres combattaient; d'abandonner son rêve. Mais il avait son bébé auquel penser maintenant. « Mais qu'est-ce que je vais dire; je ne peux pas juste me lever et partir sans excuse valide. »

Il plongèrent dans un silence alors qu'ils pensaient à cela.

Après quelques minutes, Ron s'exprima « Et si nous disions que Harry s'en va pour un entrainement spécial. Je veux dire, tout le monde sait qu'il est l'Elu, alors ça aurait du sens qu'il parte. » Quand personne ne dit rien, il rougit et baissa les yeux, « C'est juste une suggestion. »

« Non Mr Weasley c'est une excellente idée, » dit Dumbledore.

« Vraiment? »

« Oui. C'est complètement plausible, » dit Hermione l'air impressionnée qui fit Ron se gonfler de fierté.

Harry sourit, puis regarda Dumbledore, « Je dois partir maintenant ? »

« Hm, non, pas tout de suite, » dit Dumbledore pensivement, « jusqu'à ce que ça se voit je pense. Ça devrait te donner assez de temps pour te préparer. »

« D'accord, » dit Harry en acquiesçant, « Où irai-je ? »

« Je ferais les arrangements, mon garçon, ne t'inquiète pas, » dit Dumbledore avec un sourire amical.

« Et quand le bébé sera né professeur, » demanda Hermione, « Harry ne peut pas se cacher pour toujours. Ils remarqueront. »

« En effet. Je suppose qu'ils verront Harry ici et là pour leur laisser savoir qu'il est toujours là, mais nous avons encore du temps pour ça. »

« Donc... Je m'en vais pour un entrainement spécial pour vaincre Voldemort, » dit Harry à voix haute.

« Oui, c'est le plan. »

« D'accord. Je peux faire ça. » _J'espère..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Meant To Be **

**(Destiné à Être)**

**Chapitre 9**

Harry se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant qu'il avait un plan. C'était simple vraiment. Quand le moment viendrait; c'est-à-dire quand il commencerait à montrer les signes d'une grossesse, il dirait à son entraîneur que Dumbledore l'envoyait quelque part pour s'entraîner. Il ne pourrait pas lui dire où pour des raisons de sécurité. Il était "l'Élu" comme les gens l'appelaient, alors c'était entièrement plausible pour lui de partir pour un entraînement top secret.

Bien sûr ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui allait se passer.

Quand le moment viendrait il serait emporté à un endroit que Dumbledore aurait sécurisé où Harry resterait jusqu'à ce que le bébé naisse. Après ça... il ne savait pas. Il y avait encore du temps pour ça. On ne voyait même pas sa grossesse. En tout cas pas encore.

Harry soupira et regarda le miroir en pied qui était dans sa salle de bain où il se tenait portant juste un short boxer. Il ne semblait même pas enceint, mais là encore ça ne faisait qu'un mois. Pourtant il continuait à regarder chaque matin pour un seul signe. Il ne croyait toujours pas qu'il l'étais et tant qu'il ne verrait pas la preuve il ne serait pas complètement convaincu.

Une part de lui espérait que rien n'apparaîtrait et que Madame Pomfresh avait tord et qu'il ne portait pas le bébé de Voldemort.

« Harry, tu es prêt? On va être en retard ! » cria Ron depuis le séjour.

« J'arrive, » cria Harry en retour et finit de se préparer pour le travail.

xxx

Les mois passèrent rapidement. D'abord le premier mois, puis le deuxième, puis le troisième et devant les yeux de Harry la preuve se montrait. Les débuts d'un bosse.

Son premier sentiment fut la joie. Il allait avoir un bébé, commencer une famille, une dont il avait toujours rêvé. Puis vint la peur. Bon sang qu'allait-il faire maintenant? Comment allait-il prendre soin d'un bébé, il pouvait à peine prendre soin de lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu les meilleurs modèles et c'était un bébé dont on parlait au nom de Merlin ! Un tout petit humain, respirant, vivant. Il était foutu.

La première chose qu'il fit donc fut de sortir et d'acheter un tas de bouquins sur "les bébé comment-", autant moldus que magiques. C'est ainsi que Ron le trouva un samedi après-midi - entouré de livres.

« Tu ne te transforme pas en Hermione n'est-ce pas? Je peux seulement en gérer une, » dit Ron contournant la table et se mettant à l'aise dans le transat.

Harry sourit et secoua la tête, « Non. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« Humm. Crise de la quarantaine? »

Ron lui lança un regard, « Tu n'as même pas 30 ans encore. »

« Je sais... J-j'ai commencé à grossir, » dit Harry doucement.

« Vraiment? » Ron l'examina attentivement, « Je ne vois rien. »

« Non? » Ron secoua sa tête, et Harry baissa les yeux vers son ventre, « Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas encore le remarquer. »

« Nan. Donc... des livres? » demanda Ron en ramassant un livre. _A Quoi S'Attendre La Première Année_. Il en avait d'autre comme,_ A Quoi S'Attendre Quand On Attend Un Enfant _et_ Pour Devenir Érudit sur Les Bébés _et encore un tas d'autres. Ron pensait en avoir vu un sur donner le sein. Comment ça allait seulement marcher ?

« Ouai. Des livres. Je sais pas. J'ai juste... Je me suis levé ce matin et je l'ai vu alors je-je... »

Ron acquiesça et le regarda prudemment, « Tu ne vas pas pleurer n'est-ce pas? »

Harry laissa échapper un mi-rire, mi-sanglot, « J'essaye vraiment de ne pas pleurer. »

« Hormones? »

« Oui, et ça fait chier ! » dit Harry essuyant ses yeux. « Je sais vraiment pas comment les femmes font. Une minute je vais bien et la suivante je suis un désordre total. »

« Je peux voir ça, » dit Ron en grimaçant.

« Et puis il y a les envies. Oh mon Dieu ! Je me suis fais un sandwich au beurre de cacahuète la nuit dernière... »

« Ça n'a pas l'air si horrible, » dit Ron pensivement.

« Avec de la sauce piquante, » dit Harry platement. Ron fit une grimace. « Exactement. »

« Bon sang, même moi je ne mangerais pas ça. »

« Merci beaucoup. » dit Harry sèchement.

« Tu peux rien y faire, » dit Ron.

Harry acquiesça « Eh bien, » dit Harry avec un sourire, « Je suppose qu'il y a un bon côté à ça. Quand toi et Hermione déciderez d'avoir des enfants tu seras préparé. »

« Quoi? » cria Ron, devenant rouge et Harry rit. « D'a-d'ailleurs, tu pense qu'il est temps de partir? »

Harry baissa les yeux vers son ventre, « Non... pas encore. Tu ne peux pas encore le voir donc je pense que je peux tenir encore un peu plus longtemps. »

« Pour combien de temps? » demanda Ron.

« Aussi longtemps que je le peux, » répondit-il.

Il se trouvait que ce ne fut pas long du tout. Quelques semaines plus tard Harry et Ron se trouvaient dans la salle de pause du Département des Aurors, à parler. Harry se leva, alla au distributeur automatique (oui il y a un distributeur, impressionnant n'est-ce pas!) et y mit un gallion pour obtenir sa deuxième barre chocolatée.

« Hey Potter, » dit un des jeune recrue en passant dans la pièce, « Tu ferais mieux d'y aller doucement avec les sucreries. Tu commence à prendre du poids ici. »

Harry s'arrêta de manger et baissa les yeux vers la barre chocolatée à moitié mangée dans ses mains, puis la posa sur la table.

« Ignore le, Harry, » dit Ron. Il regarda de chaque côté puis se pencha plus près, « Tu mange pour deux, » chuchota-t-il.

Harry plaça ses mains sur son ventre «... ouai. »

Il restèrent assis en silence pendant quelques instants.

Ron regarda autour de la salle de pause, lança un regard sur la table, regarda Harry et hésita, puis désigna la barre chocolatée. « Tu vas la finir? »

Harry sourit et rit, « Non. Vas-y. J'ai perdu l'appétit. »

Ron aquiesça et fini la barre en une bouchée. Harry baissa les yeux vers son ventre et souhaita silencieusement que la bosse diminue.

« In'iè' ba, » dit Ron la bouche pleine. Harry fit une grimace et Ron avala. « T'inquiète pas. T'as l'air très bien. »

Harry perdit toute expression et regarda Ron. « J'ai l'air très bien? Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu essayes de me dire? »

Ron paniqua, « Je- euh... ce n'est pas... ce que je voulais dire c'est- »

Harry sourit, lui tapa l'épaule et se leva pour partir, « j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire, Ron. Merci. »

« Bon sang Harry. T'as faillis me faire faire une crise cardiaque, » dit Ron avec une main sur son coeur.

« Ouai, mais ça m'a fait me sentir mieux. »

« Très drôle, » Ron se figea et Harry rit.

xxx

Harry ferma le couvercle de sa valise avec un soupir, puis lança un regard sur sa chambre vide. Après l'épisode du département il avait pensé que c'était le moment pour lui de partir. Ça allait lui manquer. Sa maison, son travail, ses amis...

« Harry tu as tout? » demanda Hermione entrant dans sa chambre.

« Je pense, » dit-il.

« Hey n'aie pas l'air si abattu. Regarde le bon côté des choses. Maintenant tu peux lire ces livres que tu voulais lire. » dit-elle joyeusement.

Harry fit une grimace, « Super. »

« De plus, Ron et moi viendrons te voire dès qu'on pourras, d'accord? »

Harry acquiesça, « Vous avez intérêt. Je vais m'ennuyer comme jamais. »

« Oh. Je suis sûre que Dumbledore te trouveras quelque chose à faire. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr si ça me fait me sentir mieux ou pire. »

« Fini ici, » dit Ron en entrant dans la pièce. « C'est bien tout? »

« Ouai. C'est tout, » dit Harry en regardant autour de lui. Il rétrécit sa valise et la mit dans sa poche avec le reste de ses affaires. « Allons-y alors. »

Ils quittèrent la maison et se réunirent autour d'un Portoloin que Dumbledore leur avait donné. Harry regarda derrière lui une dernière fois vers sa maison à laquelle il s'était attaché.

Il avait le sentiment qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

* * *

**Voilà! Merci pour vos reviews ça fait plaisir de voir que vous avez pas abandonné cette fic non plus après tout ce temps. En tout cas ça me motive à continuer cette traduction. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Meant To Be**

**(Destiné à Etre)**

**Chaptire 10**

Voldemort tapotait ses doigts sur accoudoir de son trône alors qu'il écoutait les rapports. Ses nerfs, plus sensibles ses derniers temps, le mettaient à rude épreuve plus il en entendait. Il était entouré de crétins! Ne pouvaient-ils rien faire correctement?

Il leva sa baguette et maudit le partisan en face de lui. Il sourit d'un air satisfait en le regardant avec joie se tordre de douleur sur le sol.

« Suivant ! » cassa-t-il alors qu'il levait le sort et que quelqu'un d'autre prit sa place, seulement pour que son irritation de ne soulève encore plus.

Si Voldemort avait été honnête avec lui-même, il admettrait que sa colère n'avait rien à voir avec l'incompétence de ses partisan mais était contre lui-même. Il était frustré depuis des mois maintenant et pas seulement émotionnellement mais aussi sexuellement. Il n'était pas capable d'enlever ce qui s'était passé de son esprit. La façon dont il _l_'avait senti sous lui, les gémissements qui sortaient de cette bouche rose et douce... C'était là quand il était éveillé et quand il dormait. Ça ne voulait vraiment pas s'en aller de son esprit. Et tout ça c'était à cause de-

«... Potter? »

Voldemort leva sa tête brusquement « Répète ça ! »

« My Lord? » demanda le partisan.

« Tu m'as entendu ! Répète ce que tu viens juste de dire ! »

« Euh! J'ai découvert que Harry Potter était partie quelque part pour un entraînement spécial. Je ne sais pas où ni quand il va revenir. Voulez-vous qu'on le cherche? »

_Entraînement spécial? _pensa-t-il, « Cherchez le et faites-le moi savoir quand vous l'aurez trouvez. Potter est une épine dans mon pieds depuis bien trop longtemps, il est maintenant temps que je me débarrasse de lui une bonne fois pour toute. »

« Oui, my lord. » la pièce se vida laissant le Dark Lord seul avec ses pensées.

_Un entraînement spécial, hein?_ pensa Voldemort alors qu'il s'éleva de son trône et traversa la porte sur le côté._ Est-ce que Dumbledore pense vraiment qu'entraîner Potter va l'aider à me défaire? _se moqua-t-il, _Je ne pense pas._

Alors qu'il s'avançait dans son bureau, son masque de Voldemort s'évanouit pour son apparence normale. Son nez se forma et ses lèvres se remplir. Des cheveux, épais, noir et ondulés poussèrent jusqu'à que ce que Tom Riddle (Jedusor) se tienne à la même place. Il s'assit derrière son bureau et agita sa baguette vers la porte pour la verrouiller.

_J'ai hâte d'être finalement débarrasse de ce gamin. Il ne peut pas se cacher derrière Dumbledore et l'Ordre pour toujours. Je peux déjà le voir... A genoux devant moi, ces yeux verts grand ouverts de peur, me suppliant grâce... _Alors qu'il pensait ses mots, l'image dans son esprit changea abruptement en quelque chose de totalement différent. Tom secoua la tête violemment pour se débarrasser de cette image et se maudit lui-même. Il devait arrêter de faire ça !

Le tintement de la porte du coin attira son attention vers Nagini qui glissait dans la pièce.** -Maître? Vous semblez contrarié.-**

**-Je le suis- **admit Tom à son familier.

Nagini se lova sur le tapis et fit danser sa langue vers lui** -Voudriez-vous m'en parler?-**

Tom hésita pendant un moment, puis acquiesça et se laissa aller dans sa chaise.** -C'est ce fichu Potter. Il est parti et à ruiné ma bonne humeur-**

**-Vous n'être jamais de bonne humeur, maître-**

Tom lui lança un regard noir et elle lui renvoya ce qui aurait probablement été un haussement d'épaule** -Vraiment-**

Tom regarda ailleurs **-Il ruine toujours tout. Enfin plus maintenant. Je vais me débarrasser de lui une fois pour toute-**

**-Vous dites toujours ça maître. Et pourtant vous n'y arrivez jamais-**

**-Il a de la chance- **grinça Tom.

**-Oui, il semble qu'il en a beaucoup. Je vous dis, laissez le et continuez avec vos plans...-**

**-Mais?- **l'incita Tom.

Nagini agita sa langue avec incertitude** -Mais, apparemment vous ne pouvez pas. Ces derniers temps vous ne parlez de rien sauf du Serpenteau-Potter.-**

**-C'est faux!- **siffla Tom.

**-C'est le cas. Nous parlons même de lui en ce moment-**

Tom retenu sa réponse acérée et se laissa aller dans sa chaise car peu importe ce qu'il disait ou pensait, Nagini avait raison. Depuis cette nuit, il n'était plus capable de sortir Harry de sa tête. C'était à rendre fou.

Mais il se refusait à penser que ça voulait dire quoi que soit, parce que ce n'était pas le cas.

xxx

Tom rêvait...

Un doux et pourtant ferme corps se tordait sous lui. Des jambes fortes entourée autour de lui, des gémissements de plaisir résonnait alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans le corps sous lui.

Il laissa une traînée de baisers sur la peau légèrement hâlée, appréciant l'odeur musquée de son amant et la douceur de sa peau. Il continua ses baiser alors que des mains s'accrochaient sur son dos et dans ses cheveux. Il se souleva pour baisser les yeux...

Et plonger dans des yeux vert, profonds et séduisants.

Tom se réveilla en sursaut, un gémissement sur ses lèvres et son sexe raide dans le besoin d'attention. _Par l'enfer à quoi je pense?_

**-Maître? Vous allez bien?-**

Tom chercha des yeux Nagini, enroulée sur un coussin devant l'âtre. **-Je vais bien, Nagini-**

**-Vous êtes sûr?- **le serpent se déplaça et de l'humour teint sa voix **-Vous aviez l'air de souffrir beaucoup-**

Tom ne put s'en empêcher; il rougit. Il regarda ailleurs rapidement et maîtrisa son expression. **-Ce n'était pas le cas-**

**-Étrange. Vous répétiez le nom du serpenteau-Potter- **les yeux de Tom s'agrandirent de surprise. **-Vous souhaiteriez changer de réponse, maître?-**

**-Ferme la Nagini-** siffla Tom et il se retourna, ignorant son érection et souhaitant qu'elle disparaisse.

Nagini siffla en rire et s'installa à nouveau **-Comme vous le souhaitez-**

_Merde, merde! Pourquoi est-ce que ça arrive?_ Ça devenait ridicule. Depuis des mois que ça durait. Il avait essayé de le mettre de côté, mais ça continuait à revenir, plus fort à chaque fois. S'il avait un désir sexuel caché pour Potter, ce qui n'était pas le cas, il aurait déjà dû être satisfait. A la place, il se retrouvait à en vouloir plus. A vouloir ce glisser dans le corps étroit et désireux...

Tom gémit presque à la simple pensée et enfonça son visage dans son coussin.

Cela devait cesser. Ça le distrayait de ces devoirs. Rien que de se rappeler..._ Non, arrête ça. Je suis le Dark Lord Voldemort. Je n'ai pas le temps de penser à ça. C'est arrivé, une fois. Maintenant concentre toi! _

Mais...

_Non! Il n'y a pas de place pour les doutes._

Une fois que Potter serait mort, tout reviendrait à la normal. Une fois qu'il serait mort, il pourrait finalement aller de l'avant.

Mais il devait d'abord trouver le gamin.


	11. Chapter 11

**Meant To Be**

**(Destiné à Être)**

**Chapitre 11**

Harry regarda autour de lui la maison bien ordonnée dans laquelle il allait rester pour un petit moment. C'était une maison à trois chambres située près d'une banlieue de ville moldue. Ce serait l'endroit le plus improbable où il pourrait être trouvé.

« C'est … sympa, » commenta Ron en regardant autour de lui.

« Je sais pas. Ça me plaît bien, » dit Hermione.

« Ouai. Je l'aime bien aussi, » dit Harry, faisant courir ses doigts sur le dos de son nouveau canapé.

La pièce était faite dans les tons bruns et beiges. Les murs étaient blanc et vide, en dehors des photos de paysages. Le tapis était brun clair et menait dans le couloir où il y avait trois chambres et une salle de bain. Le canapé était brun foncé avec des coussins beiges. Une table basse était au milieu de la pièce avec un vase à fleur dessus. Une télévision 19 pouces se trouvait dans le coin sur un meuble contre le mur.

« Whoa ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Ron en allant vers la télévision pour l'examiner.

« C'est une télévision, Ron. De la technologie moldue, » dit Hermione, « Je suppose que tu à l'électricité ici. »

« Mais la magie ne la perturberait pas? » demanda Ron.

Hermione réfléchit pendant un moment, « Alors ça fonctionne probablement à la magie. Je ne demanderait pas au Professeur Dumbledore pour savoir comment. »

« Cool. »

« Eh bien au moins je ne m'ennuierai pas complètement. Je vais me transformer en une patate de canapé, » dit Hary en se déplaçant vers la cuisine.

« Bientôt, je ne pense pas que tu bougeras beaucoup de toute façon, » dit Hermione en le suivant.

La cuisine était petite et contenait tous les essentiels, incluant les machines moldues : four, micro-onde, réfrigérateur et grille-pain. Les armoires et les tiroirs contenaient de la vaisselle, des tasses, des ustensiles et un set complet de plats et de casseroles. Le garde-manger et le frigo étaient pleins de nourritures.

« Wow. Dumbledore s'occupe bien de toi, » dit Ron.

« Merci, Mr. Weasley. »

Ils se retournèrent tous au son de la voix pour voir Dumbledore à la porte d'entrée. Ron rougit, mais Dumbledore sourit seulement. « J'espère que tout te convient, Harry. »

«Ouai. Ça me plaît merci. »

Dumbledore acquiesça, « J'ai laissé la deuxième chambre vide. J'ai pensé que tu voudrait la décorer en pouponnière toi-même. »

« Ooh. Génial ! » s'exclama Hermione.

« En effet. Voilà quelques brochures avec des instructions. Tu peux ajouter n'importe quels meubles que tu veux ou changer les couleurs. J'ai pris la liberté d'y inscrire les choses dont tu aurais besoin. » dit Dumbledore.

« Merci professeur, » murmura Harry en prenant les papiers.

« Harry ? Tout vas bien ? » demanda Hermione le regardant avec inquiétude.

« ...ouai. C'est juste que... tout ça le rend si réel. »

Hermione s'avança et enroula ses bras autour de Harry dans une étreinte. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'es pas seul là-dedans d'accord. »

« Ouai et on viendra te rendre visite toute les semaine, » dit Ron.

« Et je suis toujours joignable par hibou, » dit gentiment Dumbledore.

Harry acquiesça et plaça sa main sur son ventre. Il ne s'était pas senti certain d'être capable de faire ça, mais avec ses amis et Dumbledore de son côté, il savait qu'il y arriverai.

xxx

Après avoir déménagé dans sa nouvelle maison, Harry s'installa plutôt rapidement. Il ne faisait pas grand chose car il n'avait rien à faire, et de plus il était clairement limité dans les choses qu'il pouvait faire à cause de sa grossesse. Il passait ses journée assis à regarder la télé et des films.

Harry avait même commencé un petit jardin à l'avant ça le maintenait occupé. Mais il dû s'arrêter autour du septième mois car il ne pouvait plus se baisser pour arracher les mauvaises herbes, bien qu'il puisse toujours l'arroser. Mais quand la neige commença à arriver il dû arrêter cela aussi.

Hermione lui avait amener quelques livres à lire sur toute une variété de sujets tout comme elle lui avait promis et puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, il les lisait. Alors il supposait qu'il s'entraînait d'une certaine façon. Lisant tous ces nouveaux sorts, bien qu'il ne puis les jeter car sa magie était sur la touche. Un des livres sur les grossesses disait que c'était le bébé qui tirait sur sa magie pour créer son propre noyau magique. Ce qui était plutôt cool, mais pas tout le temps car des fois il ne pouvait même pas faire le plus simple des sorts.

C'est ainsi qu'il passait son temps ici, dans son petit cottage à trois chambres aux abords d'une ville moldue sous toute sorte de sort de protections et autres. Juste à passer le temps jusqu'à ce que son bébé soit né. Ron et Hermione venaient souvent et jouaient aux jeux de société ou lui parlaient simplement lui racontait les nouvelles du monde extérieur. Beaucoup de gens demandaient comment il allait mais ils ne pouvaient pas leur dire la vérité. Bien que Harry ne sache pas ce qu'il allait faire quand il rentrerait soudainement avec un bébé.

Ron amenait aussi des nouvelles de_ lui _et de ce qu'il faisait. Il semblait que les partisans de Voldemort essayaient de le trouver, sans beaucoup de résultats. Bien sûr cela rendait Voldemort en colère et en représailles il y avait plus de raids. Mais Harry était en sécurité loin de tout cela, en tout cas pour l'instant.

Harry était autorisé à aller dehors, seulement pas pour longtemps afin que personne ne le reconnaisse. Aussi car il ne pouvait pas rester sur ses pieds très longtemps, ses pieds commenceraient à le tuer s'il le faisait. Il sortait habituellement uniquement pour aller au marché et il portait une casquette de baseball et une veste ensorcelée pour qu'on ne voit pas son ventre pour les autres il avait l'air normal. Les gens de la ville était gentils, en tout cas ceux auxquels il avait parlé l'était et tout allait bien quand il sortait il s'était même fait quelques amis. C'était sympa de sortir de temps en temps.

Le Printemps se fondit en Été, et l'Été en Automne et finalement en Hiver. Une fine couche de neige couvrait le sol, les arbres avaient perdu leurs feuilles et les fleurs étaient fermées.

Harry était assis sur le canapé à regarder la télé et gardait un œil sur l'heure. Ron et Hermione devaient arriver dans la minute, une bonne chose aussi car il commencer à devenir fou tout seul. Il ne pouvait aller nul part à cause de la neige alors il était coincé.

Deux 'pop' se firent entendre de derrière la porte et Harry sourit et se leva pour aller à la porte.

« Whoa ! Tu es devenu énorme ! » fut la première chose qu'il entendit.

« Merci Ron, » dit Harry sèchement.

Ron sourit, « Comment ça va mon pote ? »

« Bien. Je m'ennuie juste à mort, » dit-il et s'écarta pour les laisser entrer.

« Ron a raison Harry, » dit Hermione en traînant ses valises derrière elle, « Tu es devenu plutôt gros. »

« Je sais... euh, c'est quoi ces valises ? »

Ron et Hermione se sourire l'un l'autre puis se tournèrent vers Harry, « On a pris quelques semaines de vacances, » expliqua Hermione.

« Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? »

« Pour être ici bien sûr, » dit Ron.

« Tu vas bientôt accoucher et nous voulons être là pour toi, » dit Hermione.

« Les gars vous n'aviez pas besoin de faire ça, » dit Harry avec un sourire.

« On sait, mais on veut être là quand le petit gars va sortir, » dit Ron.

Harry sourit, « Et ? » l'invita-t-il d'un air entendu.

« Et... vacances ! » s'exclama Ron.

« Je le savait. Je suis juste une excuse. »

« Nan. Je plaisante. En quelque sorte. Bon sang, t'as l'air prêt à accoucher, » dit Ron en tapotant le ventre protubérant de Harry.

« Ugh. Ne me le rappelle pas. Je ne veux pas y penser, » dit Harry en se rasseyant sur le transat.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Hermione en prenant place sur le canapé.

« Tu sais comment ils vont le sortir de là pas vrai ? Ils doivent m'ouvrir et le ou la sortir de là. Il va y avoir du sang partout... »

« Oh Harry, ne soit pas si morbide, » le réprimanda Hermione.

« C'est vrai. »

« Eurk, » dit Ron en faisant une grimace.

Harry sourit, « Tu peux tenir mon cordon ombilical pour moi. »

« Dégoutant ! »

Ils rirent.

« Ça en vaudra la peine à la fin. Tu seras enfin capable de voir ton bébé. »

Harry sourit et toucha son ventre. « Ouai. C'est la partie que j'en peux plus d'attendre. »

« Alors c'est bon si on reste ? » demanda Ron.

« Bien sur. Vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps que vous le voulez. »

« Cool. On va prendre la chambre libre. »

« Tant qu'il n'y pas de sexe sous mon toit ça me va. »

« Harry ! » s'exclama Hermione ses joues devenant roses.

Ron rit, « Je peux pas te le promettre mon pote. » Il s'écarta de la trajectoire de la main d'Hermione et pris leurs valises du hall vers la chambre.

« Pe-peu importe, » bégaya Hermione et s'éclaircit la gorge. « Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas connaître le sexe de l'enfant maintenant ? »

« J'en suis sûre. Je veux que ça soit une surprise, » dit Harry. Il l'avait décidé il y a longtemps.

« Je ne crois pas que j'en serais capable. Le suspens me tue. »

« Harry est celui qui va avoir un bébé, » dit Ron en revenant dans le séjour et s'assit à côté d'Hermione sur le canapé.

« Je sais. Mais même... As-tu trouvé un nom ? » elle demanda.

Harry secoua sa tête, « Non. »

« Non ? Harry, le bébé va arriver bientôt tu dois avoir un nom. »

« Je sais et j'ai cherché. Il y en a quelques uns que j'aime bien mais aucun ne sortaient du lot, vous voyez ? »

« Non, » dirent-ils tous les deux.

« Mais je peux comprendre ce que tu veux dire, » dit Hermione, « Un nom c'est tout. »

« Je pense que j'ai seulement besoin de le ou la voir pour savoir. »

« Ça m'a l'air bien, » dit Ron.

Harry acquiesça, « Alors... qui veut regarder un film ? »

xxx

Approximativement trois semaines et deux jours plus tard, le 12 Décembre Harry débuta la travail.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient assis autour de la table basse à jouer au monopoly. Ils venaient juste de finir le desert, un cheesecake au chocolat que Harry avait fait et ils étaient pleins. Maintenant ils se relaxaient juste.

« Allez Harry ton tour, » dit Ron en lui passant les dés.

Harry se tendit pour les attraper et sentit le bébé bouger en lui, ce qui n'était pas inhabituel puisqu'il l'avait senti bouger beaucoup lors des derniers mois, mais cette fois ça lui faisait mal ! Il s'arrêta et attendit que ça passe.

« Harry ? Tu vas bien ? » demanda Hermione.

« Ouai. Ouai, je vais bien, » il dit et pris les dés. Il les secoua et les fit rouler sur la table. « Quatre. » Il prit son petit chien et le fit avancer. « Un, deux, tr- » Il inspira alors qu'une vague de douleur le frappa à nouveau.

« Harry ? » demanda Ron.

« Mon Dieu, ça fait mal, » haleta Harry.

« Ça fait mal ? Où ? » dit Hermione alarmée, filant près de lui.

« Là, » dit Harry en plaçant sa main sur le bas de son ventre où le bébé reposait.

« Ton ventre ? » demanda à nouveau Hermione.

« Oui, » dit Harry à travers ses dents serrées, « Je pense que quelque chose ne va pas. Je- » une autre vague de douleur. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent, « Harry. Je pense que tu viens de commencer le travail. »

« Je suis un mec. Je ne peux pas commencer le travail ! » cassa Harry.

« Eh bien, apparemment si. Le bébé cherche une sortie. »

« Il ne va pas en trouver. Je n'ai pas de putain de vagin ! Putain ! » cria Harry et enveloppa ses bras autour de son ventre.

« Harry. Où est le truc que Dumbledore t'as donné pour appeler le Guérisseur ? »

« La commode. » il gronda.

« Ron... »

« J'y vais, » dit Ron et couru hors de la pièce.

Ce qui se passa ensuite était flou. Le guérisseur arriva tout comme Dumbledore et Madame Pomfresh. Harry fut emmener dans sa chambre, l'édredon enlevé et des serviettes étalées sur les couvertures pour que ça ne laisse pas de désordre. On lui donna quelque chose pour la douleur alors qu'on l'ouvrait. Il se concentra sur la neige tombant derrière la fenêtre au lieu de la pression sur son ventre. _Il neige_... pensa-t-il distraitement.

A travers le brouillard de douleur et de médicament et les mots d'encouragement de Ron et d'Hermione, Harry entendit les premiers pleurs de son bébé.

Le cri était merveilleux aux oreilles de Harry. Après neuf mois à porter son bébé en lui lui parlant, le touchant, l'aimant... entendre ce cri pour la première fois fit fondre son cœur. Son bébé était là. Harry rit et sentit les larmes venir de ses yeux il essaya de se lever pour pouvoir voir où était son bébé mais il ne pouvait se soutenir lui-même, il était groggy.

Le guérisseur lui sourit alors qu'il tenait un petit paquet dans ses bras. « Félicitations Mr. Potter. C'est une fille. »

_Une fille ? J'ai une fille ? _Pensa Harry alors qu'il se relaxa en arrière et ferma ses yeux. _J'ai une petite fille !_

Harry ouvrit ses yeux et observa le Guérisseur donner son bébé- non, sa fille, à Madame Pomfresh pour la laver, alors qu'il revint pour le nettoyer et le refermer. Ron et Hermione regardaient sa fille et lui souriaient, leur yeux brillants de bonheur.

Harry essaya de se soulever à nouveau. « Je veux la voir, » murmura-t-il.

Le guérisseur l'aida à s'asseoir dans le lit et Madame Pomfresh s'avança et plaça doucement le petit paquet dans ses bras et Harry regarda sa fille pour la première fois.

Des larmes emplirent ses yeux alors qu'il observait sa minuscule forme. Ses yeux étaient à peine ouvert et Harry pouvait voir le vert sous les petites paupières. Elle avait un nez et une bouche petits et roses, des joues rosées et une masse de cheveux noirs sur sa tête. Elle n'était pas très grande, un petit peu plus petite que la longueur de son bras. « Elle est parfaite, » murmura Harry alors qu'il comptait tous ses doigts et ses orteilles. Dix de chaque.

« Elle l'est, » dit doucement Hermione, se plaçant à son côté droit. « Elle est magnifique, Harry. Tu as bien travaillé. »

« Ouai, mon pote. Elle te ressemble, » dit Ron de l'autre côté de lui.

_A lui aussi_, il pensa. Son esprit nota les pommettes hautes et le nez légèrement retroussé. C'était totalement _lui_, il n'y avait pas d'erreur. Harry repoussa la pensée au loin. C'était une occasion joyeuse il n'y avait pas besoin de se contrarier avec des pensées inutiles. Son bébé était enfin là, dans ses bras. Maintenant qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle, il ne la laisserait jamais partir.

« Wynter. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Hermione.

« Son nom. C'est Wynter. »

Dumbledore regarda par la fenêtre la neige qui tombait et sourit, « un bon nom. »

« Ouai, » dit Harry et tint sa fille plus près et embrassa son front, « Je trouve aussi. »

« Wynter, hein ? » dit Ron pensivement, « J'aime bien. »

« Moi aussi, » approuva Hermione. « C'est vraiment unique. Wynter Potter. Ça a une belle sonorité. »

Harry acquiesça et baissa les yeux vers Wynter alors qu'elle ouvrit ses yeux vert clairs. « Hello Wynter. C'est bien de te rencontrer enfin. »

* * *

**Voilà voilà un nouveau chapitre assez long à traduire, je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous seront déçu(e) (comme moi d'ailleurs) que Tom n'ai pas vu Harry enceint mais ça ne dépend pas de moi pauvre traductrice. Bref je voulais aussi vous informez que j'ai gardé le nom original du bébé que j'aurais pu traduire par « Hyver » ou « Hiver ». Donnez moi votre avis sur ce sujet. **

**Merci encore à vous de continuer à suivre cette fanfiction. :)  
A bientôt.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Meant to Be**

**(Destiné à Être)**

**Chapitre 12**

Les semaines passèrent rapidement après la naissance de Wynter. Ron et Hermione retournèrent travailler et Harry s'installa dans sa maternité. Les premiers jours furent durs, mais Harry avait des amis pour l'aider. Changer les couches, la nourrir à minuit et ses pleurs capricieux. Oh Dieu, ses pleurs ! Wynter était peut-être petite avec ses 2,2kg mais elle avait un sacrée paire de poumons.

Finalement les jours de vacances de Ron et d'Hermione étaient finis et ils devaient retourner travailler.

« Tu vas y arriver ? » demanda Hermione.

« Ouai. Je vais me débrouiller, » dit Harry en souriant à sa fille dans ses bras, qui le regardait avec des yeux curieux.

« D'accord, alors, » dit Hermione et elle se pencha pour être au même niveau que Wynter. « Bye, bye mon cœur. Tu vas me manquer, mais je reviendrais pour te voir d'accord ? » Elle l'embrassa sur le front. « Oh, Harry elle es tellement mignonne ! »

Harry rit, « Merci. » Il baissa les yeux vers Wynter dans son body rose avec un bandeau avec un nœud assorti elle était sans aucun doute adorable.

« Ouai, elle est mignonne et tout mais je veux juste dormir un peu, » dit Ron en traînant sa valise dans le séjour.

« Ouai. Ça va pas me manquer non plus, » dit Hermione.

« Merci beaucoup, » dit Harry sèchement.

Ron sourit et toucha la minuscule main de Wynter qui était enroulé en un poing. « Elle va quand même me manquer. »

« Je vous tiendrais au courant, » dit Harry.

« T'as intérêt, » dit Hermione en lui faisant un câlin, « Tu nous envoie un hibou si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

« Je le ferai. »

Ils firent leur adieu puis ils étaient partis.

« Eh bien Wynter, juste toi et moi, » lui dit Harry. Wynter cligna seulement des yeux vers lui avec ses grands yeux verts. Harry rit et embrassa son front, puis il l'ajusta pour qu'elle repose contre sa poitrine. « Allons te chercher quelque chose à manger, non ? » Il la plaça dans un parc à jouer qui se trouvait derrière le canapé d'où il pouvait facilement la voir depuis la porte de la cuisine. Quand elle fut installée il alla à la cuisine pour préparer un biberon.

Il devenait plutôt bon à cela en se le disant. Harry venait de commencer il y a quelques semaines et il était sûr qu'il maîtrisait tout ce truc de mère. Quand le biberon fut assez froid il retourna dans le séjour, alluma la télévision, porta Wynter et s'assit dans le canapé pour nourrir sa fille.

Harry baissa les yeux sur Wynter tendrement, son cœur gonflant d'amour, de joie et aussi de fierté. C'était ainsi que se sentaient les parents quand leur premier enfant était né ? C'était ainsi quand ils les regardaient, sans vraiment rien faire, pourtant ils étaient la chose la plus incroyable au monde ? Était-ce la part qui manquait toujours dans sa vie sans même savoir avant qu'elle ne soit là ? Ça devait l'être car Harry flottait pratiquement. Il pouvait déjà dire qu'il ferait n'importe quoi, _n'importe quoi_ pour protéger sa fille. Et si ça voulait dire se retirer de la guerre, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

Il en avait brièvement parlé avec Ron et Hermione et ils avaient été, comme toujours, compréhensifs. Il n'était pas sûr pour tous les autres, ils s'attendaient tous à ce qu'il se batte, mais ils ne savait rien de Wynter.

Entendre parler de la destruction qui se produisait dans le monde brisait son cœur. A un autre moment, avant tout ça Harry aurait été juste dehors combattant en première ligne. Mais maintenant il avait sa petite fille à laquelle penser. Elle était sa vie maintenant il ne la laisserait pas seul, il savait ce que ça faisait et Harry ne voulait pas que Wynter vive la même chose. Il n'était pas du genre à se cacher pendant que les autres combattaient, ce n'était pas dans sa nature, tout comme il était sûr que ses parents avait ressentis la même chose, mais, comme lui, ses parents avaient agis pour la sécurité de leur enfant. Harry faisait face à la même menace pourtant différemment de Voldemort. Dans les deux cas Voldemort voulait Harry mort, mais avec ça Harry avait le problème qu'il découvre Wynter. Pas seulement parce qu'il pourrait utiliser sa fille contre lui, mais pour le seul fait que Voldemort était le père de Wynter.

Personne ne connaissait la vérité, il n'avait même rien dit au parent de Ron ou à l'Ordre et Ron et Hermione ne le poussait pas. Harry ne voulait même pas penser à ce qu'ils pourraient dire. Même sur le certificat de naissance de Wynter la case ''père'' était vide. L'écrire, non seulement, révélerait son plus grand secret mais en plus le rendrait d'autant plus réel. De temps en temps Harry pensait à cette nuit fatidique, la nuit qui avait tout changé. Penser à cela amenait les rêves et avec les rêves venait l'incroyable envie et le désir d'être allongé sous _lui_ à nouveau, de sentir _ses_ bras forts autour de lui. De sentir son-

Non. Ces pensées étaient mauvaises, dangereuses. Elles le faisaient souffrir tout du long l'empêchant de penser clairement. C'était encore pire quand il était enceint car il ne pouvait même pas atteindre pour, euh, se soulager. Non, en fait non. Ce n'était pas pire, c'était pire maintenant car là il pouvait.

Harry retira le biberon quand Wynter eu finit et le posa sur la table. Il plaça ensuite une serviette sur son épaule, il tourna Wynter contre son épaule et commença à lui tapoter gentiment le dos pour lui faire faire son rot. Il sourit alors que ses minuscules doigts s'enroulaient autour de sa chemise et qu'elle se reposait contre lui, lui faisant confiance totalement. Malgré l'horreur de ce qui c'était passé cette nuit, Wynter en était le résultat son petit miracle, une lumière au bout d'un long et sombre tunnel. Au bout d'une minute, Wynter lâcha un petit rot.

« Wow, c'était un gros, » commenta Harry alors qu'il la tenait tendrement dans ses bras. Wynter cligna des yeux vers lui et sortit un bâillement. « T'as sommeil ? » Elle se pelotonna d'autant plus contre sa poitrine et ferma ses yeux. Harry sourit et la berça jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, alors il alla dans sa chambre et la posa dans son berceau.

Harry avait fait la chambre avant que Wynter ne naisse et il ne savait pas son sexe alors il avait juste choisi des couleurs neutres. La chambre était dans les tons vert clairs et beige. Il y avait une frise avec un ours brun, qui ressemblait à Winnie l'ourson, mais il était plus doux, avec un air plus tendre. Harry était tombé amoureux le moment où il l'avait vu.

Harry sortit prudemment de la chambre et activa le baby phone qui était sur la table, puis il s'assit et se relaxa.

C'est ainsi que ses jours se passaient. Ça commençait à 3h du matin pour la nourrir, retour au dodo. Puis plus tard la changer, de nouveau dodo. Le réel moment du réveil, se faire son petit-dej, Wynter se réveil pour un changement et la nourrir. Elle serait réveillée pour quelques heures alors il jouerait avec elle et lui parlerait et ensuite elle irait dormir pour une sieste. Se réveiller pour la changer, de nouveau dodo. La nourrir, à nouveau dormir pour la nuit. Harry mangerait son dîner, prendre une douche et aller au lit puis se réveiller plus tard dans la nuit pour la changer encore. Rembobinez et répétez.

C'était sa routine tandis que les mois passèrent. Il était seulement capable de se relaxer quand elle dormait, mais c'était aussi les seuls moments où il pouvait s'occuper des tâches ménagères, alors il devait jongler entre les deux. Ron et Hermione venait leur rendre visite bien sûr ils lui permettaient aussi de faire une sieste pendant qu'ils occupaient Wynter un certain temps. Harry amena aussi Wynter dehors quand la neige eut fondu, juste une petite marche sur le perron pour prendre l'air frais.

Mais tandis que les mois passaient, les cauchemars continuaient de le maintenir éveillé. Ceux dont il se réveillait et Wynter avait disparu. Alors que la vie continuait, il était capable de se relaxer, mais il y avait toujours cette petite inquiétude que quelque chose arriverait. Mais non, il était en sécurité. Ils étaient en sécurité. Ils n'étaient que ça, des cauchemars. Mais même ainsi, Harry serait damné avant qu'il laisse qui que ce soit prendre sa fille loin de lui.

xxx

Tom marcha le long de la rue d'une ville moldue menant à la banlieue, ignorant les regards furtifs qu'il recevait des passants. Il s'arrêta à la dernière maison de la rue qui avait des flash lumineux d'une télévision aux fenêtres. Il s'écarta du chemin et fit le tour de la maison, c'était seulement une illusion de toute façon. Celle qu'il voulait était plus loin.

Quand il sentit l'afflux de magie autour de lui il s'arrêta et commença doucement à retirer les couches de magie protectrices jusqu'à ce qu'un cottage isolé n'apparaisse devant lui.

Les lèvres de Tom se courbèrent en un sourire cruel.

« Trouvé. »

* * *

**TA-TAM pour ceux qui attendaient avec impatience leur retrouvailles, ce sera pour la prochaine fois haha.  
A bientôt**


	13. Chapter 13

**Haha j'ai adoré vos réaction face au petit "cliffhanger" du dernier chapitre comme on dit en anglais (suspense). Mais je voulais pas vous torturer en vous faisant attendre plus longtemps alors voilà :)**

**Meant To Be**

**(Destiné à Être)**

**Chapitre 13**

Harry soupira et étira son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un craquement satisfaisant. Il était épuisé, Wynter l'avait gardé éveillé toute la nuit, mais elle s'était finalement endormie, lui laissant quelques heures de sommeil. Mais maintenant elle ne voulait pas faire sa sieste.

« Tu dois dormir de temps en temps, » lui dit Harry. Wynter leva les yeux vers lui au son de sa voix depuis son parc à jouer, puis le congédia abruptement en faveur de ses orteils.

« Je vais être debout toute la nuit n'est-ce pas ? » se murmura-t-il. Il souleva un panier de linge et le posa sur le canapé et commença à plier les habits en petits tas soignés. Les vêtements de Wynter, les siens, les serviettes. Simple. Harry l'avait fait assez souvent pour pouvoir le faire les yeux bandés. Pas qu'il le ferait, être aveugle n'était drôle du tout. A moitié aveugle n'était pas mieux. Dieu merci il avait trouvé une potion dans un des livres qu'Hermione lui avait donné à lire qui avait corrigé sa vision, maintenant il n'avait plus à porter ces fichus lunettes.

Harry finit de plier et ramassa chacune des piles. « Je reviens tout de suite. » Il dit à Wynter et alla mettre les habits à leurs bonnes places. Quand il revint dans le séjour il vit que Wynter le regardait tournant sa tête de son côté et le cherchant des yeux. Quand Harry entra dans son champ de vision ses yeux se fixèrent sur lui et elle gazouilla vers lui. Harry lui sourit alors qu'il passait et lui souffla un baiser. Wynter lui fit un petit sourire et agita ses bras et donna des coups de pieds en guise d'accueil.

Harry rit. Il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de sa fille. Il pouvait sûrement s'asseoir et la regarder pendant des heures et être diverti. Les choses qu'elle faisait étaient adorables comme en témoignaient les dizaines de photos qu'il avait prises et mises dans un album photo. Il avait déjà un tas de photos et elle n'avait même pas commencé à ramper !

Il se pencha dans le parc à jouer et tira légèrement sur les pieds de Wynter la faisant sourire.

Ayant soif il se dirigea vers le cuisine pour chercher de l'eau. Un frisson soudain traversa sa colonne vertébrale et il s'arrêta. Il se tendit et jeta un regard dans la pièce, mais il ne vit rien. Immobile, il écouta pendant une minute pour quelque chose de pas normal. Rien. Il regarda Wynter, mais elle allait bien, jouant avec un trousseau de clés en plastique.

Il haussa les épaules et le classa comme un coup de froid. « J'espère que je ne couve rien. » dit-il et il continua son chemin vers la cuisine.

xxx

Tom s'arrêta devant le petit cottage, une copie exacte de l'image devant celle-ci. Le cottage était bleu clair avec des bordures blanches. Un parterre de fleurs s'alignait sur le perron, les bourgeons dirigés vers le soleil. Des buissons sauvage poussaient sur le devant et les côtés, obscurcissant une partie du porche et de la fenêtre. Quelques pas le dirigèrent directement devant une porte blanche. Un banc balançant était suspendu sur les chevrons du porche.

_Tellement pittoresque_, pensa Tom avec un ricanement.

Ce n'était pas exactement l'endroit où il aurait pensé que Potter s'entraînerait, mais les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses. Bien qu'il se trouva déçu. Le frisson avait été dans la chasse et il avait eu en tête plusieurs scénarios dans lesquels il devrait en gérer. Il ne s'était pas attendu à des mois de recherches pour le mener à une ville moldue avec un joli petit cottage, bien qu'il devait admettre que c'était... plutôt brillant.

Tom avait eu raison, bien sur. Laisser les recherches à ses partisans ne donnait rien. Vraiment il aurait dû s'y attendre. Alors, comme toujours il devait le faire lui-même. Ça lui prit quelques mois, mais le voilà, juste au pas de la porte de Potter, littéralement. Et tout ce qu'il avait eu à faire c'était se concentrer sur le lien qui les connectait. Vraiment quelque chose de si simple l'avait directement mené ici et il n'y avait même pas pensé avant. Mais penser à la connexion lui faisait penser au fait qu'il y avait une connexion premièrement. Depuis qu'il l'avait utilisé la dernière fois il y a quelques années pour tromper Potter, elle était devenu plus forte, mais c'était une pensée pour un autre moment.

Maintenant il avait une certaine menace aux yeux verts à détruire. Oh comme il allait en profiter. Il sourit et leva sa baguette vers la porte...

xxx

A l'intérieur, Harry était appuyé contre le comptoir à siroter son verre d'eau. Il ferma les yeux en pensant au tâches de ménages qu'il avait à faire. _Voyons... Le linge c'est fait, poussière fait, nettoyer le-_

Harry se secoua brusquement alors que la porte d'entrée explosa vers l'intérieur. Son verre glissa de ses doigts et se brisa sur le sol alors que sa baguette se glissa dans sa main. Il courut dans le séjour et se positionna à côté du canapé directement en face de la porte.

Puis entra la dernière personne qu'il voulait jamais voir – Voldemort.

« Potter. Je t'ai trouvé enfin, » dit Voldemort ou était-ce Tom ? Il avait abandonné son apparence de serpent et ses robes miteuses pour sa vraie forme et ses robes ajustées, mais il était prêt pour le combat.

« Voldemort, » dit Harry calmement malgré le fait qu'il paniquait intérieurement. Ses yeux lancèrent un regard furtif à Wynter qui regardait autour d'elle avec des yeux curieux. _Il ne doit pas la voir ! Il ne peut pas !_ Il retourna son attention vers Tom. _Pitié. Peu importe quel Dieu, ne le laissez pas la voir !_

« Je suis surpris, » dit Tom, « Je ne m'attendais pas à se que tu sois aussi, » il fit une pause, « relaxé. » Alors qu'il le disait, il regarda autour de lui. Tout était propre et rangé, cosy. L'intérieur semblait pareil de l'extérieur, pas de ruse. Il y avait un panier de linge sur le canapé au nom de Merlin ! _Quelque chose ne va pas._

Harry ignora la question silencieuse. « Je fais un break. Maintenant vas t'en, » dit Harry en levant sa baguette et en s'avançant pour qu'il soit devant le canapé.

Tom rit sombrement, « Tu crois que je vais juste partir ? Ne me fais pas rire. Non je vais mettre fin à cela. Ça a durer depuis trop longtemps, » dit Tom, en murmurant la dernière partie pour lui-même. Il leva sa baguette. « Ça finira... avec ta mort ! »

Harry bloqua le sort qui vint vers lui et en envoyant un des siens pour essayer de le faire sortir, loin de Wynter. Elle n'était en pratique pas protégée et s'il s'arrêtait pour poser un sort sur elle cela attirerait l'attention de Tom, alors il devait l'attirer loin. Mais ça ne marchait pas, au contraire il s'éloignait de la porte. Harry fit quelques pas en avant pour essayer de le bloquer, pour l'intimidé et le faire reculer et lâcha un autre sort.

Tom le dévia et le sort toucha le mur, laissant une marque de brûlure. « Tu t'es entraîné, bravo. Mais ça ne suffit pas, » dit-il et il lança le sort de mort.

Harry se déplaça du chemin du sort et celui-ci heurta la photo sur le mur au loin, brisant le verre et la libérant de son accroche. Elle s'écrasa au sol.

Un gémissement attira leur attention et Harry retint son souffle, mais il se força à ne pas regarder en arrière. _Non, non. Pas maintenant, Wynter. Ne pleurs pas. S'il te plait mon cœur, __sois forte ! _Harry commença rapidement à cracher des sorts, certains à voix haute d'autres non-verbaux, pour repousser Tom.

Tom déviait les sorts et tendait l'oreille pour le bruit. Il savait qu'il avait entendu quelque chose. _Ah, là encore_ pensa-t-il et son regard se fixa sur le canapé. Mais les canapés ne font pas de sons à moi qu'il soit transfiguré et ce n'était pas le cas, d'après les déchirures et les trous. _Ça doit être... _Il redirigea ses pas, mais fut forcé de se défendre plus rapidement.

Potter était... différent. Au début de leur duel, il avait été calme, précis, et prévisible. Maintenant ses sorts étaient sporadiques, paniqués. S'il voyait juste, Potter semblait positivement terrifié, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'il voit quelque chose. Et quoi que se soit qui le rendait ainsi était derrière le canapé. Tom se défendit et envoya plus de ses sorts pour faire reculer Potter, avançant dans la pièce.

Harry commençait à paniquer, il s'approchait. Il ne pouvait pas la voir ! Il ne pouvait pas lui enlever ! Harry donna un coup de pied dans la table basse pour le distraire. « Expelliarmus ! » cria-t-il, mais Tom le bloqua et avança encore plus.

« Sectumsempra, » dit Tom en pointant sa baguette. Harry évita le sort qui frappa la lampe sur la table à côté, la brisant.

Harry, craignant que ça ne blesse sa fille, se tourna pour regarder et ce fut la distraction dont Tom avait besoin. Harry haleta soudainement en sentant de la douleur alors que le sort de Tom touchait son bras et qu'il ne tombe au sol.

Tom avança de quelques pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque au même niveau que le canapé et qu'il puisse voir ce que Potter cachait. Il pointa sa baguette vers Potter et sourit de plaisir alors qu'il vit la panique dans les yeux de Potter.

Les gémissements recommencèrent et se transformèrent en une vraie plainte. Surpris, Tom pointa sa baguette vers l'endroit d'où venait le son.

« NON ! » cria Harry et percuta les jambes de Tom. Il se rua sur ses pieds et se précipita vers Wynter pour la sortir de son parc à jouer. Harry la tint près de sa poitrine et essaya de la calmer doucement. Il pointa sa baguette avec son autre main vers Tom qui commença à reculer.

Tom avait faillit tomber en arrière, mais il s'était rattraper sur le mur. L'action soudaine de Potter l'avait surpris, mais maintenant il était en colère. Il se redressa et leva sa baguette, un sort sur le bout des lèvres, et puis il resta figé abruptement. Sa colère évaporée dans la confusion puis dans le choc. Il y avait un paquet dans les bras de Potter, partiellement couvert par une couverture, le coin taché du sang de Potter. Une minuscule main empoignée à la chemise de Potter et un minuscule pied accroché légèrement à sa taille. _C'était ça ? Ce bruit... était un bébé ?_

Un bébé...

_Que diable faisait un bébé ici ?_

Alors que la pensée pénétra sa tête, son esprit commença à tourbillonner de pensées, assemblant les pièces ensemble.

Cela faisait un an depuis cette nuit.

Un bébé...

Un an depuis qu'Harry est parti se cacher.

Un bébé...

Un an qu'il cherchait. Non, il cherchait depuis quelques mois, mais ça faisait un an depuis qu'il avait lancé ses partisans à sa recherche. 9 mois pour qu'un enfant grandisse et encore 3 ça faisait un an... depuis... cette nuit...

Tom fit un pas en arrière et son esprit fournit la réponse. _C-ce n'est pas possible... _Mais la preuve était juste devant ses yeux. Il abaissa sa baguette et fixa le paquet dans les bras de Harry. Un_ bébé_ dans ses bras. Il pouvait seulement fixer, choqué, alors que l'impact réel de cette implication se faisait savoir.

Un bébé... son bébé...

_Mon bébé... _pensa Tom hébété.

Harry paniqua en voyant la baguette s'abaisser et le choc apparaître dans les yeux bleus étourdis de Tom et il sut qu'il avait compris. « S-sors, » murmura Harry d'une voix rauque.

Tom fit inconsciemment un pas en avant, vers Harry, vers son enfant.

L'effroi saisit Harry alors que Tom s'avançait vers Wynter et il la tint plus proche, « SORS ! » il lui cria dessus.

Tom sortit de son ahurissement et regarda les yeux verts farouches de Harry puis l'enfant en pleurs dans ses bras.

« Sors ! Sors ! » Harry continua à crier, hystérique.

Tom fit un pas en arrière puis un autre gardant ses yeux sur Harry et son bébé.

Puis il était parti.

* * *

**Une autre fin de chapitre qui je pense va en laisser certain(e)s sur leur faim, hihi.**

**A bientôt ;)**


End file.
